Maldición de Amor
by Luna de Swan
Summary: !Emma Swan esta condenada a que ninguna mujer se case con ella debido a una extraña maldición! ¿Será que la señorita Mills esta destinada a romper con dicho castigo? Adaptación del libro Maldición de Amor de Jacquie D'Alessandro al swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Que tal solo para preguntar si les gustaría que subiera una Adaptación del Libro "Maldicion De Amor" de Dalessandro Jacquie para Swanqueen, es una linda historia tiene de todo un poco humor, romance, etc. n.n

Pero debido a que la historia no es mía si no de Dalessandro Jacquie una muy buena escritora de hecho ella es la escritora de "Ladron de Novias" de la cual hay varias adaptaciones de diferentes parejas. Ya que yo mismo hice una al Korrasami y recientemente me leí la adaptación al Swanqueen que la verdad me encanto.

En fin solo me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto ya que no quiero causar problemas por lo de derechos de autor todo eso ya sería la misma historia en si pero hacer diferentes adaptaciones en las escenas debido a que en la historia son pues un Hombre y una Mujer.

La Historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, Maldición de amor es una obra de Dalessandro Jackie y los personajes de Once Upon a time son propiedad de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Aquí una pequeña probadita de la historia ;) ;)

 **PRÓLOGO:**

Emma Swan, vizcondesa de Greybourne, ha sobrevivido a tormentas de arena,ha desenterrado tesoros ocultos de antiguas civilizaciones y ha vencido a múltiples y

peligrosos ladrones de tumbas. Pero una extraña maldición pesa sobre ella: No escapaz de encontrar a una mujer que quiera casarse con ella. Es como si todo su

encanto, su título y su fortuna desaparecieran ante el altar. Tras el último fiasco, Emmarecurre a la hermosa Regina Mills para encargarle la difícil tarea de encontrarle a la esposa perfecta. Pero desde el momento en que Regina conoce a la misteriosa Vizcondesa, Regina se enamora perdidamente de ella y, a pesar de la maldición y arriesgo de su propia vida, decidirá dar rienda suelta a una pasión que podría conducirla a la locura... ¿Será el amor capaz de vencer a una extraña maldición?" ¿Madame Mills se rendirá ante lo que podría costarle la vida?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola espero que a alguien le llame la atención esta historia, y quería adaptarla al Korrasmi pero la verdad empecé a ver Once a upon time y me enamore de la pareja que hacen Emma Swan y Regina Mills y a pesar de que ni siquiera termino la 3ra temporada de la serie, esta pareja me termino enganchando jajajajjaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me alegra mucho que les haya llamado la atención la historia, muy agradecida por los comentarios en verdad me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron a continuar.

Aquí el primer capítulo espero les guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querida Emma:

Dado tu continuo rechazo a supervisar por ti misma los preparativos, te escribo para informarte de que ya ha sido dispuesto tu maldito matrimonio. Aún no se ha determinado exactamente con quién deberás casarte, pero puedes estar segura de que la boda tendrá lugar en Londres el primero de septiembre; y a diferencia de la última maldita boda que preparé para ti hace tres años, espero que esta vez te presentes. De hecho, te pido que lo hagas. Mientras tú te dedicabas a cruzar las dunas del desierto de Egipto en busca de reliquias oxidadas, mi salud ha entrado en una fase de declive. Según el doctor Whale me queda menos de un año de vida, y quisiera verte casada y asumiendo el lugar que te corresponde en la sociedad, acaso incluso con un heredero en camino, antes de estirar la pata.

Como tú ya no puedes permitirte el lujo de dedicar demasiado tiempo a cortejar a una novia, he contratado a una casamentera para que te encuentre una esposa adecuada. Por desgracia, a causa del escándalo que produjo el que no te presentaras a tu última maldita boda, Miss Mills se enfrenta con un reto abrumador.

Sin embargo, es una gran negociadora y ha prometido que encontrará a una muchacha que pueda ser tu admirable vizcondesa. Con Miss Mills supervisando los preparativos de la boda hasta en los mínimos detalles, lo único que tienes que hacer tú es presentarte. Asegúrate de que esta maldita vez será así.

Con cariño,

TU MADRE.

…

Regina Mills frunció los labios y se acarició la nuca mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de Lady Ruby Lucas, quien estaba de pie sobre la plataforma de su vestidor. Regina observó con atención la esbelta figura embutida en el elegante traje de novia de color azul pálido, tomando nota de cada detalle, desde la desnuda línea recta de la nuca hasta los elaborados fruncidos de los volantes. Una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a esbozarse en sus labios, pero la retuvo con firmeza. No se podía ser demasiado efusiva cuando se estaba negociando con madame Renée, la modista más exclusiva de Oxford Street. Por cada cumplido que recibía, se veía claramente impelida a aumentar sus ya exagerados precios.

—Está usted muy hermosa, Lady Lucas —dijo Regina—. Lady Swan se quedará prendada en cuanto la vea.

Un suave aleteo de algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la envidia estremeció a Regina, sorprendiéndola e irritándola. Apartó ese sentimiento a un lado, como si fuera un insecto que la molestara, y miró a la hermosa joven que estaba de pie frente a ella. El orgullo sustituyó inmediatamente la errante punzada de envidia.

La verdad era que había llevado a cabo los preparativos en nombre de Lady Swan de una manera brillante. Lady Lucas era un diamante de primera calidad. Dulce, inocente, responsable, con un temperamento amable, una conversación alegre y una voz cantarina que podía rivalizar con los ángeles, y un formidable talento para el piano. Las negociaciones que Regina había llevado a cabo entre el padre de Lady Lucas, el duque de Hedington, habían sido difíciles y complicadas, incluso para una casamentera de su experiencia.

A pesar del escándalo provocado por el hecho de que, tres años atrás, Lady Swan no hubiera regresado a Inglaterra —abandonando su vagabundeo por los agrestes parajes de países exóticos— para hacer los honores al matrimonio dispuesto por su madre en su nombre, unido al hecho de que incomprensiblemente hubiera decidido apartarse de las comodidades de la alta sociedad para vivir en condiciones «incivilizadas» —donde abundaban las costumbres bárbaras— para estudiar restos antiguos, el título y las relaciones familiares de Lady Swan le habían salvado de convertirse en una solterona sin esperanzas. Aun así, habían sido necesarias grandes cantidades de tiempo, halagos y diplomacia por parte de Regina para convencer al duque de que Lady Swan era la pareja perfecta para lady Lucas. Una labor que se hacía mucho más difícil si se consideraba las hordas de jóvenes pretendientes con título, no manchados por ningún escándalo, que revoloteaban alrededor de Lady Lucas.

Pero ella consiguió convencer a Lord Hedington. Una mueca de satisfacción relajó los labios de Regina, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y darse una palmadita en el hombro. Gracias a sus «inspirados» esfuerzos —se veía obligada a decirse—, la boda más esperada de la temporada tendría lugar dentro de dos días en la catedral de St. Paul. Iba a ser una boda tan sonada, un matrimonio tan importante y del que tanto se iba a hablar que dejaría asegurada la reputación de Regina como la mejor casamentera de Inglaterra.

Desde que se anunciara la boda dos meses antes, no dejaban de requerirla madres ansiosas, invitándola a tomar el té y a veladas musicales, preguntando su opinión acerca de los pretendientes que convendrían a sus hijas. E informándose de cuáles de los solteros estaban dispuestos a elegir novia aquella temporada.

Como ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones durante los últimos meses, Regina volvía a preguntarse por qué una mujer nacida en los escalafones más elevados de la alta sociedad, la heredera de un condado, una mujer que nunca habría debido malgastar su vida haciendo otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, había pasado una década viviendo en condiciones salvajes y buscando en excavaciones restos que habían pertenecido a personas ya «muertas». Regina daba vueltas en su mente práctica a cada uno de esos pensamientos. Estaba claro que Lady Swan abrigaba ciertas tendencias y creencias poco usuales, y —pensó estremecida— sus maneras seguramente necesitarían ser desempolvadas. Incluso la madre de Lady Swan había insinuado que su hija podría necesitar un poco de «lustre».

Aun así, ella estaba segura de que podría abrillantarla lo suficiente para que hiciera un buen papel el día de su boda. Después de todo, su reputación y su sustento dependían del éxito de esa boda. Al menos esperaba que después de la ceremonia demostrara ser una esposa amable y cariñosa. Ya que, en vista del gran retrato de marco dorado que colgaba en el salón de la casa de su madre, Lady Swan no había sido bendecido con la generosidad de la atracción física.

La imagen de aquel cuadro había quedado impresa en su mente. Pobre Swan. Mientras que su madre, la condesa, era bastante atractiva, Lady Swan no lo era en absoluto. Aquella pintura dejaba ver un semblante pálido, mofletudo y sin sonrisa, rematado por unos delgados anteojos que aumentaban sus ya de por sí extraños ojos verdes o eran azules? Regina no sabría definir el color. Definitivamente, no era la más atractiva de las mujeres. Por supuesto que el retrato había sido encargado catorce años antes, cuando ella no era más que una muchacha de quince años. Miss Mills esperaba que los años que había pasado fuera de casa la hubieran mejorado de alguna manera, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Además de ser una mujer modélica, lady Lucas no tenía, al contrario que muchas de las mujeres jóvenes de su edad, irreales ideas románticas al respecto del matrimonio. «Gracias a Dios —pensaba—, porque me temo que esta querida muchacha se va a casar más con la rana que con la princesa.»

Sí, Lady Lucas sabía que su obligación era casarse, y casarse con un buen partido, siguiendo los dictados de su padre. Regina se alegraba de que Lady Lucas no fuera una mujer difícil, como lo eran gran número de las modernas muchachas jóvenes, que pretendían llegar a casarse con pretendientes que las amaran. Regina luchó contra el impulso de reírse ante tal sinsentido. Las parejas de amantes. El amor no tenía nada que ver con el éxito de un matrimonio.

Regina se quedó mirando a lady Lucas, quien, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía tan feliz como debería estarlo.

—No frunza las cejas, lady Lucas —la regañó amablemente Regina—. Se le va a arrugar la frente. ¿Algo va mal? El vestido...

—El vestido es perfecto —contestó Lady Lucas. Sus enormes ojos de color verde, que reflejaban un inequívoco dolor, se encontraron en el espejo con los de Regina—. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo... sobre Lady Swan, que iba a quedarse prendada en cuanto me viera. ¿Piensa realmente que sucederá eso?

—Querida mía, ¡no debería usted dudarlo ni por un momento! Me tendré que colocar a su lado haciendo sonar una bocina para reanimarla en cuanto caiga postrada a sus pies.

—Oh, querida —dijo Lady Lucas abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—, ¿y qué voy a hacer yo con una esposa que se desmaya al verme?

Regina pudo contener la risa a duras penas. Lady Lucas poseía muchas y admirables virtudes, pero, desgraciadamente, el sentido del humor no era una de ellas.

—Estaba hablando de manera figurada, no literal, querida mía. Por supuesto que Lady Swan no es propensa a los desmayos —«eso espero», se dijo—. Como supondrá, con todos sus viajes y sus exploraciones, se trata una de las mujeres más fuertes y sanas que pueda encontrar.

«Solo puedo esperarlo y rezar por ello», se dijo de nuevo.

Como Lady Lucas todavía parecía preocupada, Regina la agarró de las manos, unas manos frías como un témpano, observó.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, querida. Es completamente natural y bastante común sentir un poco de ansiedad los días previos a la boda. Solo debe recordar esto: va a ser la novia más hermosa, su prometida demostrará ser la más galante y apasionada de las mujeres, y su boda será de la que más se hable en la alta sociedad durante muchos años —«y de este modo asegurará mi reputación y mi futuro», pensó.

Al momento, su imaginación echó a volar y se vio a sí misma en el futuro, cómodamente instalada en una casa de campo en Bath, o quizá en Cardiff, tomando aguas termales, disfrutando del aire del mar, de la admiración y del respeto de todos los que se cruzaban con ella... y su miserable pasado estaba tan profundamente enterrado que nunca más podría volver a resucitar. Este matrimonio representaba la culminación de su dura lucha por hacerse un hueco —un hueco respetable— en el mundo por sí misma, pero eso no era más que el principio. Sus servicios como casamentera iban a ser los más solicitados, su futuro financiero se estabilizaría, y todo ello dedicándose a un servicio que se sentía obligada a ofrecer. Porque cualquier mujer merecía la protección y el cuidado de un amable y decente marido o esposa. Qué diferente habría podido ser su vida si su madre hubiera encontrado a un hombre o mujer de ese tipo...

—Papá ha recibido noticias de que el barco de Lady Swan llegó al muelle esta mañana —dijo Lady Lucas sacando a Regina de sus ensoñaciones—. Acaba de enviarles una invitación a Lady Swan y a su madre para que cenen con nosotros esta noche. —Las tersas y pálidas mejillas de Lady Lucas se tiñeron de rubor—. Estoy muy nerviosa por conocer a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa.

—Y yo estoy segura de que ella no puede esperar un minuto más para conocerla —contestó Regina sonriendo.

Aunque los dos días que faltaban para la boda no dejaban a Regina demasiado tiempo para poner al día a Lady Swan sobre las reglas de sociedad, unas reglas que seguramente habría olvidado a lo largo de sus viajes, se sentía tranquila por el hecho de que hubiera pasado sus primeros veinte años de vida nadando en la abundancia.

Pero, de todas formas, ella debía convertirlo en una novia presentable. Y después de la ceremonia, en fin, entonces ya sería un problema (bueno, un proyecto) de Lady Lucas.

Se oyó un alboroto que provenía de la calle.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó Lady Lucas estirando el cuello para ver a través de la cortina verde valle que separaba la zona de vestidores de la parte delantera de la tienda de madame Renée.

—Voy a ver —dijo Regina.

Caminó hacia la parte delantera de la tienda y miró afuera por la ventana principal de la fachada. En la calle había una hilera de carruajes parados en fila, y un grupo de viandantes a su alrededor, entorpeciendo su visión. Se puso de puntillas y vio al principio del atasco de tráfico un carro de panadero volcado, que era seguramente la causa del problema. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre de la altura de un gigante estaba de pie, al lado del carro volcado, y alzaba un puño del tamaño de un jamón en el que apretaba un látigo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, aquel tipo estaba a punto de azotar a un hombre que sostenía un perrito entre los brazos! Regina se llevó las manos a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un grito, una tercera persona, que estaba de espaldas a ella, ejecutó una rápida maniobra lanzando su bastón y derribando al gigante como si fuera un bolo. Entonces, el salvador le tiró lo que parecía ser una moneda al hombre, que todavía estaba sobre el carro volcado, y luego recogió con calma su bastón con extremo de plata, se lo colocó bajo el brazo y se marchó, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre.

Regina estiró el cuello con la esperanza de poder vislumbrar de nuevo a aquella valiente mujer, pero esta ya se había perdido entre la gente. Un extraño aleteo, que se alojó en su estómago, la hizo estremecer. Cielos, qué mujer tan extraordinaria y valiente. Y cómo se movía... rápida y ágil como animal de presa. Hermosa, fuerte, heroica. Su manera de luchar denotaba que podría tratarse de una rufián —de un ser completamente irrespetuosa, que había utilizado el bastón como si se tratara de un arma... Pero ¿qué hacía allí una mujer como aquella? Tal vez aquel bastón era un arma. De hecho en el extremo de plata que lo adornaba le pareció ver un extraño dibujo que no supo reconocer. Otro estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, y mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando el pecho con las manos.

Sacudiéndose las manos como si quisiera eliminar un rastro de suciedad, frunció el entrecejo irritada por sus inverosímiles pensamientos. Caramba. No importaba qué le parecía aquella mujer. Lo que importaba ahora era Lady Lucas y la boda. Sorteando montones de hileras de rollos de telas de seda estampada, de satenes, de lanas y de muselinas, volvió a correr la cortina que separaba el área de los vestidores.

Encontró a Lady Lucas con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, intentando levantarse. Regina se apresuró a ayudarla.

— ¡Lady Lucas!, ¿qué le ha pasado? —dijo ayudando a la joven muchacha a ponerse en pie.

El hermoso rostro de lady Lucas se arrugó en una mueca de dolor.

—Intentaba ver qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera, pero cuando iba a bajar de la plataforma del vestidor tropecé con el dobladillo y me caí.

— ¿Se ha hecho usted daño?

—Creo que no. —Lady Lucas se sacudió los brazos y las piernas, y enseguida su expresión se relajó—. No me he hecho daño. Solo me he lastimado un poco el orgullo, nada más.

Antes de que la tranquilidad pudiera volver a Regina, Lady Lucas se colocó una mano en la frente y se agarró con la otra a la manga de Regina.

— ¡Oh, querida!, qué dolor de cabeza tan espantoso.

— ¿No se habrá golpeado la cabeza al caer?

—No..., al menos no me lo parece. —Cerró los ojos—. Oh, creo que necesito tumbarme un rato.

Al momento, Regina acompañó a Lady Lucas hasta la silla tapizada de cretona que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, y ayudó a la joven a que se reclinara sobre unos cojines.

— ¡Mon Dieu! —llegó hasta ellas la voz de madame Renée desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lady Lucas se encuentra indispuesta —contestó Regina intentado que su voz sonara tranquila. Colocó una mano sobre la frente de lady Lucas, y se tranquilizó al no notar síntomas de fiebre—. Tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Ah, no se preocupe, mademoiselle Regina, siempre les sucede lo mismo a las novias nerviosas —dijo madame Renée—. Le prepararé una de mis tés especiales y enseguida se volverá a sentir tres magnifique. —Chasqueó los dedos.

Regina observó el rostro pálido de lady Lucas y rezó para que el diagnóstico de madame Renée fuera correcto. Por lo menos todavía faltaban dos días para la boda. Seguramente sería tiempo más que suficiente para que Lady Lucas se recuperara.

Y sin duda así tenía que ser.

Continuara...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma un cisne feo? Regina consiguiéndole esposa a Emma? Que está pasando señor García? Jajaja! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Andando de una punta a la otra del pequeño salón privado que habían habilitado en un rincón al lado de la sacristía de St. Paul, Emma Swan, vizcondesa de Greybourne, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la novia no se presentara.

Su estómago estaba agarrotado por la tensión; extrajo el reloj del bolsillo de su chaqueta y consultó la hora. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia. ¿Se presentaría Lady Lucas «Que Dios me ayude si lo hace.»

Maldita sea, en qué situación completamente imposible se encontraba. ¿Habría logrado que lady Lucas le comprendiera? Solo había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con ella en privado, cuando habían estado cenando la noche antes en la casa que su padre tenía en la ciudad. Debido a una caída que había sufrido aquella mañana y al haberse sentido luego indispuesta por un dolor de cabeza, Lady Lucas no había podido estar presente en la cena. Lady Emma cerró los ojos. «Primero una caída y luego un dolor de cabeza.» Por todos los demonios, había temido que pasara algo parecido.

Sin embargo, después de la cena lady Lucas hizo su aparición. A los pocos minutos de conversación, ella le había pedido que le enseñara la galería y ella le había acompañado. Y entonces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella... de advertirla. Ella había oído su relato aparentando prestar una educada atención a cuanto le decía, y al final tan solo había murmurado: «Qué... interesante. Pensaré en ello». A continuación se había retirado con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. Cuando había intentado volver a hablar con ella al día siguiente, el mayordomo le había informado de que todavía le dolía la cabeza y no podía recibir visitas. Había intentado hablar con su padre, pero el duque no estaba en casa. Emma había dejado una nota a su Excelencia, pero no había recibido respuesta, lo cual significaba que habría llegado a casa demasiado tarde para contestarle. Y el resto de su tiempo Lady Swan lo había pasado en el almacén, buscando entre las numerosas cajas que tenía allí la única cosa que podría salvarle. Pero no había tenido suerte, lo que quería decir que, de una manera u otra, aquel día estaba a punto de dar un giro muy desagradable en su vida.

Lo más probable era que alguien le hiciera llegar pronto una nota, o bien que pronto llegara la propia lady Lucas. O que no llegara. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se ajustó el ya apretado pañuelo. De todos modos, la había fastidiado. El honor le obligaba a casarse con lady Lucas. Pero el honor también le decía que no debía hacerlo. Se formó una imagen de ella en su mente. Una muchacha tan joven y encantadora. La idea de tomarla por esposa debería producirle gran alegría. Sin embargo, era una idea que hacía que sus entrañas se agarrotaran de terror.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella se dirigió hasta ella a toda prisa para abrir. Su madre entró en la habitación y Emma cerró la puerta tras ella con un suave chasquido. Al darse la vuelta su mirada se cruzó con la de su madre, y esperó a que esta empezara a hablar. Los signos de la enfermedad de su padre se veían claramente a la luz de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Profundas grietas cruzaban su boca, y su rostro estaba pálido y en los huesos, Se lo veía considerablemente más delgada que la última vez que Emma salió de Inglaterra; su cara estaba completamente demacrada, con oscuras sombras de ojeras rodeando de gris sus ojos.

Pero aquellos ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Verdes y afilados, podían cortar con una sola mirada fría, como bien sabía Emma. Mechones grises le cubrían las sienes, pero su pelo de ébano seguía siendo espeso. Parecía una versión más pálida, vieja y cansada de la mujer sana que había sido una década antes. Una mujer con la que Emma había compartido poco más que silencio y tensión desde el día en que murió el padre de Emma —una situación de lo más dolorosa, ya que ella y su madre habían tenido una relación cálida y amistosa antes de la muerte de su padre. Una mujer que había hecho un trato con Emma, un trato que le había dado la oportunidad de perseguir su sueño, aunque solo fuera hasta que «algún día»... se le pidiera una sola cosa a cambio.

La madre de Emma no había reaccionado bien cuando supo que se trataba de la única cosa que esta no podía concederle.

Su madre caminó lentamente hacia ella, observando cada uno de los detalles del aspecto de Emma. Se detuvo cuando solo los separaban un par de pasos. Un montón de recuerdos asaltaron a Swan como un torrente de imágenes que cruzaran por su mente, y acabaron, como siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en su madre, con aquellas frías palabras de condena: «Una mujer también sólo vale lo que vale su palabra, Emma. Si hubieras mantenido la tuya, tu padre no habría...».

—La ceremonia está a punto de empezar —dijo su madre con una expresión indefinible.

—Lo sé.

—Desgraciadamente, la novia no ha llegado todavía.

—Ya lo veo. —«Gracias a Dios», pensó.

—Has hablado con ella. —Estas palabras eran una aseveración, más que una pregunta.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Habíamos quedado en que no lo harías.

—No. Me habías pedido que no le contara nada, pero yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo —afirmó Swan dejando caer los brazos a los lados—. Tenía que contárselo. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

— ¿También se lo has contado a lord Hedington?

—Lady Lucas me pidió que no lo hiciera —respondió Emma meneando la cabeza—. Al menos no hasta que ella hubiera reflexionado sobre el asunto.

—Bueno, con cada minuto que pasa sin que se presente, se hace más claro lo que piensa de ese asunto.

Swan solo podía esperar que su madre estuviera en lo cierto.

Regina estaba de pie a la sombra de las columnas de mármol del vestíbulo de St. Paul, haciendo esfuerzos para aparentar dignidad y tratando de contener su excitación; rogando por no parecer un niño con la cara pegada en la ventana de una confitería. Una procesión de elegantes carruajes se dirigía hacia la entrada este de la magnífica catedral, llevando a lo más florido de la alta sociedad a la boda de Lady Ruby Lucas y la vizcondesa de Greybourne. Un murmullo de susurros emocionados hacía eco entre la multitud de invitados que entraba en la iglesia; sus voces se oían apagadas por la música de órgano mientras pasaban al lado de Regina. Ella cazaba pedazos de conversación mientras se deslizaban a su lado.

«... la valiente Emma Swan estuvo a punto de morir en un altercado con una tribu de...»

«... parece que quiere montar su propio museo con una colega norteamericana...»

«Se dice que sus negocios de importaciones son de lo más floreciente...»

«Es sorprendente que haya conseguido echar el lazo a Lady Lucas, dado sus extraños intereses y el escándalo que provocó hace tres años...»

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, caminando a través de la magnífica columnata de la entrada para introducirse en la iglesia, pasando bajo la esplendorosa arquitectura de la catedral, hasta que casi quinientos invitados llenaban los bancos de St. Paul. Todos excepto el único de los invitados que Regina estaba deseando especialmente ver allí. ¿Dónde estaba la novia?

Santo Dios, esperaba que Lady Lucas no estuviera todavía indispuesta a causa del accidente sufrido en el vestidor. No, seguramente no. Si así fuera, su padre habría enviado una nota. Regina había intentado hablar con Lady Lucas ayer, para informarse de cómo había ido su encuentro con Lady Swan la noche anterior. Pero cuando trató de reunirse con ella por la tarde, lord Hedington le había comunicado que a Lady Lucas le era imposible recibir visitas a causa de un persistente dolor de cabeza. Al ver la alarma en el rostro de Regina, Lord Hedington la había calmado enseguida, diciéndole que Lady Lucas acaba de tomarse un té reconstituyente y que, después de unas bien merecidas horas de sueño, estaría perfectamente para la boda. Cuando le comentó que lady Ruby Lucas y Lady Emma Swan habían pasado más de una hora juntas paseando por la galería la noche anterior, y que lo habían pasado «estupendamente bien», buena parte de los nervios a flor de piel de Regina se calmaron. Además, Lord Hedington añadió que, a pesar de su desaliñado traje y su abominable pañuelo —, Lady Swan parecía una persona decente.

Gracias a Dios. Ella no había podido ver a la otra novia para educarla por sí misma. Había intentado sin éxito reunirse con Emma Swan para asesorarla, al menos con las lecciones de etiqueta de última hora que requería la ceremonia, pero aquella mujer había estado tan evasiva como la niebla. Había contestado a las tres notas que ella le había enviado con otras tres frías notas afirmando que estaba demasiado «ocupada».

¿Ocupada? ¿Qué podía mantenerle tan ocupada para no dedicar un cuarto de hora de su programa a reunirse con ella? Sin duda, estaría ocupada en sus propias diversiones. Una grosera, eso es lo que era.

El campanario de la catedral dio la hora. Era el momento en que estaba previsto que comenzara la ceremonia.

Y todavía no había ni rastro de Ruby.

Un frío estremecimiento de inquietud se deslizó por la espalda de Miss Mills, una sensación que no era aliviada por el hecho de ver a lord Hedington entrando a grandes zancadas en el vestíbulo, con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto preocupado. Regina salió de entre las sombras.

—Su Excelencia, ¿está seguro de que lady Lucas se encuentra bien?

—Ella me ha asegurado que se encuentra perfectamente, pero he de admitir que estoy empezando a preocuparme. Siempre ha sido una muchacha puntual. Al contrario que muchas otras mujeres, mi hija está muy orgullosa de su puntualidad —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Nunca debí haber venido a la iglesia sin ella, pero me insistió tanto... —Sus palabras se interrumpieron e hizo un gesto de alivio—. Ahí llega su carruaje, gracias a Dios.

Mills miró hacia fuera y se sintió más tranquila al ver un elegante carruaje negro que se acercaba tirado por cuatro caballos grises. El cochero detuvo el carruaje en la rotonda frente a la catedral; un lacayo de librea saltó de él y subió corriendo la escalinata.

—Su Excelencia, traigo un mensaje para Lady Emma —dijo el joven extrayendo un sobre lacrado—. Lady Lucas me ha dado instrucciones de que se lo hiciera llegar justo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

— ¿Que lady Lucas te ha dado instrucciones? —El duque miró hacia el coche por encima del hombro del lacayo—. ¿Dónde está Ruby?

Los ojos del lacayo se abrieron como platos.

— ¿No está aquí? Salió en dirección a St. Paul tan solo unos minutos después de que se marchara su Excelencia.

—Pero sí el carruaje lo lleváis vosotros, ¿cómo pensaba venir ella? —preguntó el duque con un tono de voz irritado.

—Llamó a la varonesa Bannings, su Excelencia —respondió el lacayo—. Lady Lucas, junto con su doncella, salieron con la varonesa en su coche.

El rostro del duque se convirtió en una expresión de duda.

— ¿Bannings, dices? Yo ni siquiera le he visto. Bueno, al menos no está sola, a pesar de que me parece de lo más extraño que no haya llegado todavía. Por Dios, espero que no se les haya roto una rueda o algo por el estilo.

—Nosotros no nos hemos cruzado con ellas por el camino, su Excelencia —dijo el lacayo con una expresión tan confundida y preocupada como la del duque.

—La nota —interrumpió Regina inclinando la cabeza hacia el papel e intentando refrenar una sensación de temor que iba en aumento—. Deje que se la entreguemos enseguida a Lady Swan. Seguramente ella nos dará las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta Emma y su madre intercambiaron una mirada. Swan se sintió recorrida por un estremecimiento. ¿Habría llegado lady Lucas?

—Pase —dijo.

Se abrió la puerta y lord Hedington entró en la habitación, con todas las líneas de su cuerpo denotando una tensión y una preocupación obvias. Con sus pobladas cejas, su mentón prominente, sus orejas demasiado grandes y los pliegues de su piel cayendo bajo unos ojos saltones, lord Hedington parecía el mal retrato de un perro de caza. Una mujer que no le era familiar, vestida a la moda con un traje azul oscuro, se había quedado de pie delante de la puerta abierta. Observaba todos los rincones de la habitación como si estuviera buscando a alguien; en un momento dado sus miradas se encontraron. Emma notó que ella le miraba, primero con extrañeza y enseguida con una expresión de sorpresa grabada en los ojos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita...?

El color desapareció de sus mejillas y ella se inclinó en una rápida reverencia.

—Me llamo Miss Regina Mills, señorita. Soy...

—Es la casamentera que concertó la boda con mi hija —dijo lord Hedington con voz recia desde detrás de Swan.

Emma se la quedó mirando sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Al oír hablar a su madre de la formidable miss Mills, se había imaginado a una seria señora de pelo gris, una especie de abuelita, que no se parecía en nada a aquella joven que estaba de pie frente a ella. Colocándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz, se dio cuenta de que ella parecía estar tan sorprendida de verle como ella misma. Se quedó inmóvil y tuvo la sensación de que no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Y, por todo lo que más quería, la verdad es que no era capaz de entender por qué. Seguramente se debía a la sorpresa, pues no se trataba de una mujer a la que se pudiera considerar hermosa. Sus rasgos eran demasiado irregulares. Muy poco convencionales.

Volviendo en sí, contestó al saludo de ella con una formal inclinación de cabeza.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita. —Cuando hubo entrado en la habitación, Emma cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a lord Hedington:

— ¿Ha llegado ya lady Lucas?

El duque se ajustó el monóculo, con lo que ahora parecía un perro de caza con un enorme ojo, y escudriñó a Lady Swan con la mirada.

—No —contestó lord Hedington—. Aunque ya debería haber llegado, puesto que salió de casa hace más de una hora. —Gesticuló con una mano—. Pero ha enviado esta nota para usted. Acaba de llegar. Tengo que pedirle que la abra enseguida y me diga qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Emma tomó el sobre y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Se restregó los ojos, rogó que no se notara su sensación de relajo, y luego se obligó a levantar la vista del papel. Tres pares de ojos se clavaban en ella mostrando diferentes grados de angustia. Su madre parecía bastante recelosa. El padre de Ruby parecía preocupado. Y miss Mills parecía estar profundamente preocupada.

Swan rompió el sobre. El sonido del papel al rasgarse resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Suspirando profundamente, Emma volvió a bajar los ojos hacia el papel.

Lady Emma Swan:

Como me había pedido, he estado pensando en el asunto que discutimos durante nuestro encuentro. De hecho, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello ni un solo momento. Dada la evidencia que me presentó al respecto de la esposa de su amigo, además de su experta y profunda creencia en el poder del maleficio, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que yo haya sufrido la caída y el dolor de cabeza, no puedo negar el miedo que siento, ante la posibilidad de que nos casemos, de que suceda el tercer percance. De modo que esta carta es para comunicarle que no pienso casarme con usted, y que, por mi propia seguridad, he tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que no se me obligará a hacerlo. Pido disculpas por los problemas que causará el que no me presente en la iglesia, pero como bien dijo en nuestro encuentro, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Por favor, avise a mi padre de que estoy bien y a salvo, y de que en casa le espera una carta mía explicándoselo todo.

Lady Ruby Lucas.

En cuanto Emma acabó de leer aquellas líneas, lord Hedington se puso a golpear el papel con su monóculo a la vez que preguntaba:

—Por el amor de Dios, dígame qué es lo que pone. ¿Está bien mi hija?

—Sí, su Excelencia, su hija está perfectamente —dijo Swan levantando la vista y cruzándose con la mirada del duque.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no está aquí? ¿Dónde está?

La calma volvió a apoderarse de Emma, que dejó escapar el primer suspiro de alivio desde hacía meses. Ella le había dejado plantado. Gracias a Dios.

—No sé exactamente dónde se encuentra, pero dice que no tiene que preocuparse por su seguridad. De todas maneras, creo que lo más importante es que no está aquí. Y que no va a venir.

— ¿Que no va a venir? —Bramó el duque—. Tonterías. Por supuesto que va a venir. Y se va a casar. Aquí. Con usted. Hoy mismo. —Sacó el reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió—. Cinco minutos tarde.

—Me temo que no —dijo la vizcondesa acercándole la hoja de papel al duque, quien la agarró entre dos dedos. A los pocos segundos de leer la carta, el negro entrecejo del duque se ensombreció aún más.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso del «maleficio»? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el duque pasándole el papel a la madre de Emma.

Swan se dio cuenta de que miss Mills, cuyo rostro había tomado un matiz ligeramente verdoso, se había deslizado sigilosamente hasta acercarse a su madre, con los ojos como platos para poder echar un vistazo a la carta.

Antes de que Emma pudiera replicar, su madre levantó la vista de la nota y la observó fijamente. El frío enfado y la decepción que emanaban del rostro de su madre se clavaron en la mirada de Emma. Más profundamente de lo que ella podía soportar. Con más dureza de la que le hubiera gustado admitir. Por todos los demonios, ella ya no era una muchachita en busca de la aprobación de su madre.

Pero en lugar de dirigir su ira hacia donde claramente estaba deseando hacerlo, su madre se dio la vuelta y dirigió toda la fuerza de su tranquila furia glacial sobre lord Hedington.

—Esto es un ultraje. ¿Qué tipo de débil de mollera, de inteligencia de mosquito, es tu hija, Hedington? ¿Cómo se atreve a escribir que no puede casarse con mí hija? Y usted. —Su atención se dirigió ahora hacia miss Mills, señalándola de una manera acusadora—. Yo la contraté para que le encontrara una esposa adecuada a mi hija, no una boba casquivana que balbucea historias de maleficios y se echa atrás el mismo día de su boda.

El enfado brillaba en los ojos de Miss Mills, quien abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz ofendida de lord Hedington interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir.

— ¿Débil de mollera? ¿Inteligencia de mosquito? —-bramó el duque—. ¿Boba? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mi hija en esos términos, especialmente cuando está claro lo que se desprende de su nota? —Se la arrancó a la madre de Emma de las manos y la hizo ondear en la suya como si se tratara de una bandera—. Algo que su atontada hija le contó a mi hija la ha puesto en esta desastrosa situación. —Ahora volvió su atención hacia Miss Mills—. ¿Y cómo se atrevió usted a negociar la unión de mi hija con una mujer tan poco recomendable? Me aseguró que el escándalo de hace tres años no fue nada más que un malentendido, que Swan era una persona respetable en todos los sentidos. Ahora ha asustado a mi hija con sus tonterías; y eso por no mencionar que su pañuelo es un completo desatino. Uno nunca debería fiarse de una mujer que lleva el cuello al descubierto.

La palidez de las mejillas verdosas de Regina tomó un matiz carmesí, y levantando la barbilla dijo:

—Antes de que ustedes, sigan diciendo más de lo que puedan arrepentirse después, o sigan lanzando acusaciones o calumnias contra mí, creo que deberíamos oír lo que tiene que decirnos Lady Swan sobre este asunto.

La verdad era que, a pesar de lo apremiante de la situación, no podía por menos que aplaudir los nervios de acero de aquella mujer. Le hubiera costado nombrar a muchas mujeres capaces de enfrentarse a esos dos padres enfadados con el mismo ímpetu y sentido común que ella tenía.

Emma carraspeó, se ajustó las gafas e inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras se preparaba, para contar al completamente deshecho lord Hedington y a la iracunda miss Mills la misma historia que le había contado a su madre dos días antes, cuando llegó a Inglaterra.

—Sucedió algo mientras estaba en Egipto, algo que me impide casarme con lady Lucas. O con cualquier otra mujer.

Tras unos momentos de desafiante silencio, la comprensión, rodeada de acero, apareció en la mirada de lord Hedington.

—Ya veo. Se ha enamorado de una mujer extranjera. Eso es una desgracia, porque sus obligaciones le dicen que...

—No tiene nada que ver con otra mujer, su Excelencia. El problema es que sobre mí ha caído un... maleficio.

Nadie habló durante un largo rato. Al final lord Hedington carraspeó y, tras dirigir una mirada escéptica a miss Mills, dijo en voz baja:

—Creo que es bastante común que las mujeres, ocasionalmente, sufran ese tipo de... infortunios. Pero estoy convencido de que la exuberante belleza de mi hija podrá poner remedio a sus... males.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Regina, y la madre de Emma palideció. Swan sentía cómo el rubor le subía desde el cuello. Por todos los demonios, no era posible que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación. Se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Su Excelencia, no soy frígida.

No hubo duda de que tanto la madre de Emma como el duque se sintieron aliviados. Antes de que nadie pudiera volver a hablar, Swan continuó su relato:

—Estoy hablando de un maleficio, uno escrito en una tablilla de arcilla que descubrí el día antes de embarcarme en Alejandría.

El pensamiento de Emma volvió atrás, hasta aquel día, varios meses antes, en que encontró la piedra. Deslumbrado por el brillo del sol, respirando con dificultad a causa del aire caliente y húmedo que olía como ningún otro... un aire impregnado con la fragancia de la historia de civilizaciones antiguas. Un aire que iba a echar de menos con un dolor que no podía describir cuando al día siguiente saliera de nuevo hacia su país para casarse. Para cumplir con una promesa que había hecho una década antes. Una promesa que no podía posponer más, ahora que su madre estaba a punto de morir.

Había estado preparándose para la marcha todo el día —su último día—, pero no se decidía a guardar sus herramientas —por última vez—, a lavarse las manos del polvo y la suciedad —por última vez—; todo le impelía a continuar con su trabajo. Y unos minutos más tarde...

—El día antes de salir hacia Alejandría para mi viaje de regreso a Inglaterra hice un descubrimiento: una caja de alabastro. Dentro de la caja había una piedra muy intrigante con algo escrito en un lenguaje antiguo. Como las lenguas antiguas me interesan especialmente, me sentí muy emocionada por aquel hallazgo. Tomé la caja y me retiré a mi camarote en el Dream Keeper a esperar hasta que zarpáramos al atardecer. Cuando logré descifrar la tablilla, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un maleficio.

El semblante de lord Hedington parecía una nube de tormenta.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona puede creer en tales estupideces...?

—No es una estupidez, su Excelencia. Esas cosas eran muy comunes en la Antigüedad, y de hecho todavía tienen vigencia en muchas culturas. —Emma suspiró profundamente y luego continuó—: Basándome en mi traducción y en la estimación de la edad de la tablilla, llamada «Piedra de lágrimas», supuse que el maleficio debió de haberse pronunciado hacia el primer o el segundo siglo antes de Cristo. Deduje que el mismo se debía a un nombre que, justo antes de casarse, descubrió que su prometida lo había traicionado con otra persona. El maleficio afectaba a la esposa de quien iba a casarse, y se basaba en tres acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir (dos durante los días que precedían a la de la boda y un tercero dos días después de la boda). Antes de la boda, el maleficio decretaba que la novia sufriría una caída sin importancia, y a continuación un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Creo que estas dos cosas simbolizaban la «caída» desde la virtud y el «dolor» que iba a provocar en su pareja. Luego, dos días después de la boda, la novia iba a... morir.

Un silencio siguió a sus últimas palabras. A continuación, el duque se colocó el monóculo y se quedó observando a Swan.

—Así que usted cree, basándose en unos garabatos en un trozo de piedra, que si se hubiera casado con mi hija, ella moriría dos días después de la boda. ¿Lo he resumido bien?

—Sí, exactamente, lo ha resumido a la perfección. El maleficio especifica que la novia de cualquiera que lea la tablilla sufrirá la maldición, o su esposa, si ya estuviera casado. Y yo he leído la piedra. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que el maleficio se hubiera roto con el pasar de los siglos, pero, desgraciadamente, ciertos acontecimientos recientes han barrido esa esperanza. Se habrá dado cuenta de que hace dos días lady Lucas sufrió una caída sin importancia y luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Exactamente como preveía el maleficio.

—Una coincidencia...

—No lo era, su Excelencia. Existen pruebas que no podemos ignorar, especialmente si las relacionamos con una carta que recibí varias horas después de llegar a Inglaterra.

— ¿Informándole de qué exactamente?

—Durante la primera semana de nuestro viaje de regreso a Inglaterra estuve escudriñando la piedra todo el tiempo, tratando de hallar alguna cosa que se me hubiera podido pasar por alto. Cuando no estaba en mi camarote, mantenía la piedra escondida para evitar que cualquier otra persona la pudiera encontrar y traducir. Sin embargo, varios días antes de llegar a puerto, mientras estaba estudiando la piedra, oí un ruido extraño. Preocupada, salí corriendo de mi camarote. —Se colocó las manos bajo la cara—. Creí que había escondido la piedra, pero parece ser que en mi precipitación no la guardé demasiado bien. Cuando regresé a mi camarote encontré en él a uno de mis colegas, Killian Jones. Había ido hasta allí para preguntarme por el ruido y había visto la piedra sobre mi escritorio. Como es una persona tan interesada como yo en las lenguas antiguas, pudo traducir. Al momento nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias que podía acarrear lo que acababa de hacer, pues Killian tenía una esposa que le esperaba en Inglaterra.

Swan miró a su audiencia y se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz tranquilo:

—Estuvimos rezando durante el resto del viaje, y en el momento en que llegamos al muelle de Londres, Killian se fue directo a su casa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Varias horas después me llegó una carta suya. —Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, extrajo la nota de Killian del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la pasó al duque—. Milah había muerto. Había fallecido de manera inesperada. La fecha de su muerte era exactamente dos días después de que Killian hubiera traducido la «Piedra de lágrimas».

Mientras el duque echaba un vistazo a la misiva, Emma continuó:

—Como puede ver por la nota, Killian dice que durante los dos días anteriores a su muerte, Milah había sufrido una caída en el jardín, seguida por la aparición de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La carta me convenció a mí, y a él también, de que el maleficio aún no se había roto. —Introdujo sus dedos entre el cabello rubio—. Entiendo que sea bastante difícil creer en este tipo de cosas. Cosas que no pueden verse o tocarse, cosas que hacen saltar los límites de la credulidad y que son difíciles de aceptar. O bien se las trata como coincidencias. Por supuesto, basándome en mis años de estudio e investigación, yo ya no creo en las coincidencias. Y mi creencia en la vigencia de este maleficio está apoyada (de la manera más trágica) por Killian, a quien se considera un experto en estas materias. Y lo mismo podría decir un colega norteamericana, Lily, que está sentada entre los invitados a la boda.

—Yo no creo en esa sarta de tonterías —dijo el duque con el rostro enrojecido.

—Bueno, es su elección, pero eso no hace que la maldición sea menos real. La esposa de mi amigo Killian Jones murió a causa de este maleficio.

El duque movió la mano en un gesto despectivo, pero un destello de incertidumbre centelleó en sus ojos.

—Ruby me habló de su caída en la sastrería. Seguramente la muchacha debió de golpearse la cabeza en el incidente por haber hecho caso de este cuento chino. No puedo creer que usted se haya tragado esta historia sin pies ni cabeza.

Emma miró fijamente a lord Hedington, intentando que pudiera ver el fondo de su sinceridad.

—No puedo hacerme responsable de la muerte de su hija. Y estoy convencida de que si nos hubiéramos casado ella iba a morir. Usted puede no creer en el maleficio —dijo tranquila—, pero teniendo en cuenta los datos que le he presentado, ¿puede decirme sinceramente que está dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de su hija ante la posibilidad de que yo esté equivocada?

Lord Hedington apretó los labios mientras lo pensaba, y al final negó con la cabeza.

—Dadas las circunstancias —continuó Swan—, le dije a lady Lucas que la comprendería perfectamente si decidía echarse atrás. De hecho, la animé a que así lo hiciera.

— ¿Y si ella no se hubiera echado atrás? —El rostro de lord Hedington palideció levemente.

—No me habría casado con ella —contestó Emma sin inmutarse—. No hoy. No habría considerado esa posibilidad hasta que hubiera descubierto la manera de romper el maleficio.

—Entonces, ¿para qué demonios hemos venido hoy aquí? —preguntó el duque.

—No tenía noticias de la decisión de lady Lucas. Intenté verla ayer, pero seguía estando indispuesta. Si hubiera elegido venir hoy a la iglesia, habría intentado hablar con ella, explicarle de nuevo por qué no podemos casarnos, al menos no en este momento. Y la habría animado para que se decidiera a posponer la boda. No podía abandonar sin más a mi novia en el altar.

—Como hiciste hace tres años —dijo la madre de Emma con una voz fría.

Swan se giró hacia su madre y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella y su madre ya habían discutido ese tema el día en que Emma llegó a Londres, pero la expresión fría en los ojos de su madre indicaba claramente que tenía ganas de volver a discutirlo, a pesar de que tuvieran público.

—Me has decepcionado profundamente, Emma —le dijo su madre en voz baja—. Está claro que cometí un grave error, cuando estuve de acuerdo en financiar tus estudios sobre antigüedades y tus expediciones al extranjero, al no haber estipulado una fecha de regreso para que te casaras, pero de ninguna de las maneras se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías estar aun dando vueltas por el mundo en vísperas de tu veinticinco aniversario. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato. Para tu deshonor veo que tú te niegas a hacer lo mismo.

—-Salvar la vida de una mujer no es un deshonor, madre.

—Tus razones se basan en la superstición, en coincidencias, en sinsentidos, y la verdad es que todo esto francamente me suena más bien a excusas irrisorias para no cumplir con tus obligaciones —dijo la condesa con un gesto de desaprobación—. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir que me haya sorprendido este giro en los acontecimientos. Hiciste caer el escándalo sobre tu familia cuando no volviste para la boda que había preparado para ti hace tres años.

—Un arreglo que hiciste sin mi previo conocimiento o consentimiento. —Swan tiró del maldito pañuelo que le estaba estrangulando como si fuera una soga—. La razón por la que he vuelto ahora a Inglaterra es cumplir mi parte del trato y casarme.

—Porque me estoy muriendo.

—Porque siempre tuve la intención de hacerlo. Algún día. Tu salud me hizo comprender que algún día era ahora.

—Pero lo primero que me dijiste era que no podías cumplir tu parte del trato a causa de no sé qué piedra estúpida.

Emma dejó caer los brazos defraudada. Con el rabillo del ojo observó a lord Hedington y a miss Mills, que escuchaban su conversación con mucha atención y con los ojos como platos. Bueno, al infierno con ellos. No iban a ser precisamente las primeras personas que desaprobaran su conducta.

—Mi honor y mi integridad lo son todo para mí. Si no fuera una persona de honor, me habría quedado callada. Me habría casado con lady Lucas, y tras su prematuro fallecimiento al cabo de dos días, no habría tenido ningún problema para marcharme de aquí y llevar la vida que me hubiera apetecido, volviendo a Egipto o a Roma o a Grecia, y habiendo cumplido con mi trato de casarme.

Sus palabras se quedaron colgadas en el aire en medio de los presentes, con solo el sonido del reloj de pared rompiendo el prolongado silencio. Al final, Miss Mills carraspeó y dijo:

—Ha mencionado usted la intención de averiguar si hay una manera de romper el maleficio, señorita. ¿Cree que es posible conseguirlo?

Emma se volvió hacía ella. El matiz verdoso había abandonado su rostro.

Ella se quedó observándolo con sus serios ojos de color marrón, y ella aprobó mentalmente esa manera tranquila de manejar la situación. Por mucho que estuviera apremiada, se veía claramente que no era del tipo de mujeres que se anda por las ramas a la menor provocación, y su manera de pensar era clara y concisa. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la que su madre la consideraba una buena estratega.

—No sé sí existe alguna manera de romper el maleficio —admitió Swan—. Aunque a menudo suele ser así. Pero, por desgracia, la «Piedra de lágrimas» está rota, así que si en ella se hablaba del remedio al maleficio, este se ha perdido. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que el otro pedazo de piedra esté entre los restos que viajaban conmigo en el barco, o entre las cosas que iban en un segundo barco que partió varios días después del mío. Me han informado de que ese barco, el Sea Raven, no ha llegado todavía a puerto (seguramente a causa del mal tiempo o por problemas de mantenimiento), pero espero que llegue un día de estos. Y aun antes de que llegue, me quedan montones de cajas que desembalar y examinar.

— ¿Recuerda usted haber encontrado ese trozo de piedra?

—No recuerdo haber visto un trozo de piedra de ese tipo —contestó Emma meneando la cabeza con decepción—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda estar entre los demás hallazgos. No he visto todas las cosas que se embalaron. Es muy posible que lo enviara a Inglaterra en alguno de los barcos anteriores y que me esté esperando en el Museo Británico. Pero esté segura de que pondré todo mi empeño en encontrarla. Aunque, entre tanto, debemos enfrentarnos a la situación que tenemos entre manos.

—O sea, a la ausencia de la novia el día de su boda —murmuró Regina.

—Y a tu negativa a casarte —añadió la madre de Emma en voz alta.

Ella se volvió hacia su madre y se topó con sus glaciales ojos verdes.

—-Sí. Al menos me niego hasta que haya encontrado una manera de acabar con el maleficio, asumiendo que la haya. Si soy capaz de descubrir la forma de romper la maldición, no dudaré en casarme con lady Lucas.

— ¿Y si no hay ningún remedio? ¿O no puedes llegar a descubrirlo?

—Entonces no me casaré. Con nadie. Jamás.

—Me habías dado tu palabra. —Los labios de su madre se estiraron en una delgada línea.

—Pero eso fue antes de...

—Antes de nada. Una promesa es una promesa. Los tratos obligan. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuencias sociales y económicas de no casarte con lady Lucas.

—Las consecuencias económicas serán considerables, se lo puedo asegurar —interrumpió lord Hedington en tono amenazador.

—Por el amor de Dios, si esta ridícula historia del maleficio llega a conocerse, el escándalo nos arruinará —dijo enfadada la madre de Emma—. La gente pensará que te has vuelto loca.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que me he vuelto loca?

La reacción de su madre fue exactamente la que esperaba, y ahora era imposible disimular el dolor y el desengaño en el tono de su voz. A su madre se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Preferiría pensar eso antes que imaginar que has inventado una estúpida excusa para eludir tus obligaciones y tus promesas. Otra vez.

—Una vez me dijiste que una mujer también vale tanto cuanto vale su palabra. —Se intercambiaron una intensa mirada, cargada con los recuerdos de la negra noche pasada junto al ataúd de su padre—. Fue un consejo que me tomé muy a pecho. Te doy mí palabra de que no estoy intentando eludir mis obligaciones.

Su madre apretó los ojos unos segundos y luego buscó la mirada verde-azul de Emma.

—Si tengo que hacer caso de todas estas tonterías, debo decir que realmente crees en ese maleficio. Sin embargo, tu creencia está equivocada, y por nuestro propio bien, deberías dejar a un lado esas... ideas y tratar de corregir el desastre que has provocado. Has pasado muchos años lejos de la civilización, inmersa en costumbres ancestrales que sencillamente ya no tienen cabida en el mundo moderno de hoy.

—No hay ningún error en las palabras escritas en la piedra.

—Son palabras, Emma. Nada más. Por lo que me has dicho, son los desvaríos de una persona celosa engañada por su amada. No tienen poder, a menos que insistas en darles un poder que no les pertenece. No lo hagas.

—Me temo que no puedo comprometerme, madre, a nada más que a poner todo mi empeño en encontrar el pedazo de piedra que falta.

—Dado que en este momento no estoy seguro de qué es lo que tengo que creer, o qué tengo que hacer con esta historia del maleficio —dijo lord Hedington atolondradamente—, estoy de acuerdo con la condesa en que ni una sola palabra de todo esto debe salir de esta habitación. —Su ceño fruncido abarcó a todo el grupo—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron un sí.

—Y quiero encontrar a mi hija.

—Son dos planes excelentes —afirmó Swan—. Sin embargo, creo que lo más importante en este momento son los cientos de invitados que están esperando en la iglesia. —Colocó sus manos debajo de la cara y miró uno tras otro a su madre, a lord Hedington y a miss Mills—. Ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en no decir nada por ahora del maleficio, deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en buscar otra excusa, porque me parece que no podemos aplazar más un anuncio formal de que la boda no va a tener lugar hoy.

Lord Hedington y la madre de Emma miraron hacia la puerta con cara de desaliento. En el momento en que Swan daba un paso hacia ellos, oyó a su espalda un leve gemido seguido por un ruido sordo. Miró por encima de un hombro y se quedó helada.

Miss Mills se había derrumbado y estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Regina volvió en sí lentamente. Alguien estaba frotando una de sus manos de la manera más delicada posible. Intentó abrir sus pesados párpados y de repente se encontró a sí misma reflejada en los ojos verde-azulados con gafas de lady Emma. En el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, la expresión de ella se relajó. Ella parpadeó. Ella ya no parecía en absoluto una rana. Parecía muy atractiva, pero con una especie de desaliño especial. Eminentemente femenino y fuerte. Y olía de una manera maravillosa. Con una mezcla de sándalo y lino recién lavado. Sí, era evidente que ya no parecía una rana. Y de repente ella la miró perpleja.

—No, por supuesto que no hay ranas aquí, miss Mills.

Cielos, ¿había estado hablando en voz alta? Por supuesto que no. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos, y se quedó mirando fijamente su cara. Parecía una mujer decente... «Se anuncia que la boda de hoy no tendrá lugar... no va a tener lugar».

Y acababa de arruinar su vida. Por Dios.

—Me alegro de que se haya relajado —dijo ella—. Creí que tenía usted un carácter de hierro, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Haberme relajado? ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

—Se ha desmayado.

—No me he desmayado. No soy propensa a los vahídos.

Cielos, ¿qué le pasaba a su lengua? La sentía como algo extraño en su boca.

Ella sonrió. Una media sonrisa torcida que formaba un hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, para alguien que no es propenso a los vahídos, se ha desvanecido como un montón de papiros echados al Nilo. ¿Se encuentra mejor como para incorporarse?

¿Incorporarse? Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, no sin disgusto, de que estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre un sofá. Y vio que lady Emma Swan se había sentado en el borde del mismo, con su cadera presionando contra ella y una de sus manos agarrada entre las de Emma, cuyo dorso no dejaba de acariciarle. El calor ascendía por su brazo, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo; un calor que nada tenía que ver con la consternación que la inundaba. Swan estaba tan cerca, y ella estaba tan... dispuesta.

Por el amor del cielo, ¡se había desmayado! La razón de su desmayo la alcanzó como una oleada. Lady Lucas... no hay boda... novia maldita —que la estaba tratando de calmar de una manera que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Sacó su mano de entre las de ella e intentó levantar la cabeza, pero este movimiento no sirvió para nada más que para acentuar la extraña sensación que flotaba ante sus ojos. Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Respire profundamente —dijo lady Swan, y le demostró cómo hacerlo tomando una buena bocanada de aire que hinchó su pecho, y que luego fue exhalando lentamente. El cálido aliento de Emma rozó los bucles que rodeaban su rostro.

— ¿Cree que no sé cómo respirar? —No había querido que sus palabras sonaran tan irritadas, pero su penosa situación, unida a la cercanía de otra persona, la había descentrado por completo.

—No estoy segura. Lo que sé es que no necesita una demostración de cómo desmayarse. Ya veo que sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Por el amor de Dios, qué persona más insufrible. ¡Ahí estaban, enfrentados a una absurda parodia y a la ruina social, y ella no paraba de hacer chistes! Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente una docena de veces. Cuando se sintió mejor, intentó de nuevo incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

—Está sentada encima de mi vestido, lady Swan.

Emma cambió de postura, y luego, agarrándola por los hombros, la colocó de una manera muy poco delicada en posición sentada, dejándola caer de golpe sobre su trasero. La vergüenza, combinada con una gran dosis de irritación —no estaba segura si dirigida hacia Swan o hacia sí misma—, la espoleó.

—Puede que esté afectado por la situación, señorita, pero yo no soy un saco de patatas para que tiren de mí de esa manera.

El movimiento brusco hizo que se soltara uno de los bucles de su cuidadosamente arreglada cabellera, y la punta se quedó balanceándose ante sus ojos.

Se echó a un lado el pelo con un gesto impaciente de los dedos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesto el gorro.

—Se lo he quitado yo —dijo ella antes de que le preguntara—. Pensé que quizá la cinta que llevaba atada alrededor del cuello le dificultaría la respiración. —Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa y le dio un tirón a su pañuelo—. Ya se sabe que estas cosas constriñen el paso del aire. Seguramente también deseará arreglarse el vestido. —Swan movió las manos alrededor del cuello.

Al bajar la barbilla, ella se dio cuenta con disgusto de que tenía el chal abierto y echado a un lado, exponiendo un buen trozo de piel que, aunque no era indecente, dejaba ver una parte mucho más amplia de su seno de lo que normalmente debe exponerse a la luz del día.

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero los labios de Enna se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa impertinente.

—No me apetecía quedarme con una mujer asfixiada entre las manos.

Cualquier gratitud que hubiera abrigado hacia ella por su ayuda se evaporó al instante.

—Yo solamente me sentía levemente mareada, señorita...

—Me alegro de que finalmente lo admita.

—.. .y por lo tanto no era en absoluto necesario que me liberase de ese modo de mi vestimenta.

—Ah, entonces supongo que no debería haberle quitado las ligas.

A Regina se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, y aquella gamberra sin modales aún se permitió el lujo de guiñarle un ojo.

—Estaba bromeando, miss Mills. Solo intentaba devolverle un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas. Nunca me atrevería a tocar sus ligas sin su consentimiento. Seguramente.

El calor le subía por el cuello. Esa mujer era peor que insufrible, era incorregible. Grosera.

—Puedo asegurarle que nunca recibirá ese consentimiento. Y además, una dama nunca debería decir cosas tan escandalosas.

—Estoy segura de que tiene razón —contestó ella haciendo aparecer de nuevo el hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

Antes de que ella pudiera idear una réplica, Emma se levantó. Se acercó a una jarra de cerámica que estaba sobre el escritorio y vertió un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Se movía con ágil elegancia. Y el saber que ella le había desatado y quitado el gorro, le había abierto el chal, y que sus dedos seguramente se habrían posado en su cuello y tocado su pelo, hizo que de nuevo se sintiese acalorada; con un calor encendido que decididamente la hacía sentir algo que estaba más allá del disgusto.

Volvió a su lado y le dio el vaso.

—Beba esto.

Resistió como pudo la tentación de lanzarle el contenido del vaso a la cara. El líquido tibio se deslizó por su reseca garganta, y empezó a asimilar el hecho de que se había desmayado, por primera vez en su vida. Estaba claro que ella la había tomado por una tonta sin voluntad. En sus veinticuatro años de vida había pasado por cosas mucho peores, y se había recuperado de peores momentos sin haber sucumbido a ese tipo de situaciones blandengues. Pero, por el amor de Dios, esta situación de ahora era desastrosa.

Lady Lucas había abandonado a lady Emma Swan en el altar, en unas circunstancias que iban a provocar escándalo. Pero lo peor del caso, desde el punto de vista de Regina, era que la boda en cuestión —la boda más comentada y esperada en muchos años— había sido organizada por ella en persona. Y por mucho que deseara lo contrario, todos los miembros de la alta sociedad recordarían ese detalle. Se acordarían de eso y la injuriarían por eso. La maldecirían por haber organizado una boda tan inaceptable, tal y como lady Margaret y lord Hedington habían hecho hacía apenas un momento.

Todos sus grandes planes de futuro se evaporaban como el humo que sale por el cuello de una tetera. La reputación y la respetabilidad por las que tanto había luchado, que tanto había intentado conseguir, se tambaleaban al borde de la extinción. Y todo por culpa de ella.

Su mirada se paseó por la habitación, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella y lady Swan estaban solos. Una nueva faceta de su desastre que podía acabar en catástrofe.

— ¿Dónde están lord Hedington y su madre?

—Han ido a anunciar a los invitados que lady Lucas está enferma y que, por lo tanto, la boda no podrá tener lugar hoy. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Es curioso como dos sentencias que son verdaderas pueden dar como resultado una mentira.

—No es una mentira —dijo Regina colocándose apresuradamente el chal y arreglándose los negros faldones del vestido—. Yo prefiero llamarlo una omisión de ciertos hechos pertinentes.

Emma ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

—Una definición que se parece bastante a la definición de «mentira».

—En absoluto —respondió Regina enérgicamente—. Una mentira es hacer afirmaciones falsas. No decir todo lo que se sabe no es mentir.

—En realidad creo que se llama «mentira por omisión».

—Parece que posee usted una conciencia hiperactiva, lady Swan —Al menos podía estar agradecida de que tuviera conciencia, aunque más bien hubiera imaginado que esta era para Emma una reliquia polvorienta.

—Más bien se trata de que mis actos y mis definiciones estén claramente en consonancia.

—Será a causa de su naturaleza científica.

—Sí. —El sonido apagado del murmullo de la gente llegó hasta la habitación. Swan se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Sus labios se estiraron—. La gente está saliendo de la iglesia. Está claro que ya se ha hecho el anuncio. —Por unos momentos pareció que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella—. Estaba pensando que este episodio no presagia nada bueno para su negocio de casamentera.

Regina la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que su posición junto a la ventana la bañaba con un halo de luz dorada —lo cual era toda una hazaña para una mujer a la que ella miraba como si fuera el propio diablo.

— ¿No presagia nada bueno? —Estuvo a punto de reírse de su forma de subestimar los hechos—. Una ruina de proporciones colosales describiría mejor el futuro de mi negocio de casamentera.

No creyó que fuera necesario matizar la obviedad de que ese completo desastre era culpa suya y de su desgraciado maleficio. ¿Habría alguna manera de arreglar eso? Se mordió por unos instantes el labio inferior y una posible solución apareció en su mente.

—Estoy segura de que estamos de acuerdo en que la cancelación de la ceremonia de hoy es problemática, no solo para mí, sino para todas las personas relacionadas —dijo ella—. Pero si, de alguna manera, usted y lady Lucas se fueran a casar en una fecha futura, preferiblemente pronto, eso haría que se disipara cualquier escándalo, y todos deberían reconocer que de hecho he organizado una boda maravillosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su teoría —dijo Swan asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se acariciaba la barbilla—. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado del maleficio.

Estuvo pensando si comentarle sin rodeos lo que pensaba de ese maleficio. Aunque estaba claro que su escepticismo podía verse desde fuera, pues Emma añadió:

—Solo porque no podamos ver o tocar algunas cosas, eso no las hace menos reales, eso no significa que no existan. —Se acercó a ella, y ella tuvo que forzarse a mantenerse quieta y no retirarse de su lado. Su expresión era muy seria y sus ojos la miraban con mucha intensidad desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas—. En todas las religiones del mundo existe una gran variedad de dioses que no se pueden ver. Yo no puedo ver ni tocar el aire que hay en esta habitación, pero el hecho de que pueda respirar me dice que ese aire está aquí.

Al oír estas palabras, ella respiró involuntariamente y se dio cuenta de que el aire que no podía ver ni tocar olía igual que lady Emma: fresca, limpia y femenina. Y cargada de potenciales y desastrosos escándalos.

—Estoy segura de que será usted capaz de encontrar un remedio o una cura, o cualquier cosa que se tenga que hacer para solucionar ese tipo de cosas. Parece usted una persona brillante.

Sus labios se contrajeron nerviosamente.

—Pues, gracias. Yo...

—Aunque sus modales y su presencia necesitan una inmediata restauración. Hace falta trabajar para corregir el daño que han producido en usted tantos años lejos de la sociedad civilizada, antes de la nueva fecha para su boda con lady Lucas.

— ¿Y qué es concretamente lo que está mal de mi presencia? —espetó Emma arqueando una ceja.

Ella puso una expresión altiva y fue contando con los dedos a medida que hablaba.

—Pelo demasiado largo y despeinado. Pañuelo desastroso. Chaqueta parcialmente desabrochada. Cuello de la camisa arrugado, puños demasiado largos. Botones del chaleco sucio, pantalones demasiado ajustados, botas rozadas. ¿No tiene usted una ayuda de cámara?

Emma murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como «Que mujer tan autoritaria».

—Me temo que no he tenido tiempo para emplear todavía a una ayuda de cámara. He estado demasiado preocupada tratando de encontrar el pedazo de piedra desaparecido, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo.

—Sí, realmente debería hacerlo. Tenemos que fijar una nueva fecha para la boda lo antes posible. Dígame, ¿qué opina de lady Lucas?

—Es aceptable —dijo Swan encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Aceptable? —A duras penas pudo evitar que se le escapara la palabra. Por Dios, por encima de todo lo demás, esta mujer era una idiota—.

Es un diamante puro. Será una perfecta vizcondesa y anfitriona. Y no solo eso, en términos económicos, y en cuanto a sus propiedades, la boda es altamente ventajosa.

—Lo dice como si me importasen algo ese tipo de cosas, Miss Mills.

— ¿Y no le importan? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

Emma la observó como si estuviera pensando qué contestar, y al cabo de un momento dijo:

—En realidad, no. No me importan. Los asuntos de la alta sociedad y todos sus adornos no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Nunca les he dado ninguna importancia. Mis propiedades ya son bastante sustanciosas. No necesito tener más tierras.

Regina pudo esconder a duras penas un suspiro de incredulidad. ¿Una mujer que no está interesada en aumentar sus posesiones? ¿Que no se siente atraída por los adornos de la alta sociedad? O bien pensaba que ella era una persona crédula o los años que había pasado rebuscando objetos bajo el sol de las arenas del desierto habían afectado gravemente su agudeza mental.

Ella se ajustó las gafas y Mills se fijó en sus manos. Fuertes, bien formadas, con dedos largos y piel blanca. Unas manos que habían acariciado las suyas hacía solo un momento. Parecían unas manos fuertes y capaces, y de tal modo femeninas que la conmovían de una forma extrañamente desconocida.

—El honor me obliga a casarme, y debo hacerlo porque mi madre está muy enferma —dijo Emma, con un tono de voz que hacía que ella no pudiera dejar de mirarla fijamente—. Así que ya lo ve, por lo que a mí respecta, elija a quien elija, diamante o no, no me importará demasiado. No me siento especialmente preocupada respecto a la novia, siempre y cuando no sea excesivamente desagradable; por lo que en este caso lady Lucas es aceptable.

Regina no podía hallar falto de lógica ese planteamiento, ya que ella misma era una persona eminentemente práctica. Aun así, le molestaba que ella pareciera tan poco impresionada por el golpe de suerte que suponía poder casarse con la muy solicitada lady Ruby Lucas.

— ¿Y qué sucederá si no es usted capaz de acabar con ese maleficio, lady Swan?

—El fracaso no es una posibilidad que pueda permitirme, miss Mills.

Ya que prefería no pensar en las desastrosas consecuencias de su posible fracaso, ella dijo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo calcula que necesitará para buscar entre sus cajas?

—Con ayuda, puede que cuatro noches —contestó ella después de pensar un momento.

—Eso nos daría el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo una planificación de emergencia —dijo ella mientras los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a rechinar.

— ¿Y qué tipo de plan aconsejaría usted, miss Mills? Créame, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia. Pero no puedo ver ninguna otra salida, ya que los hechos son bastante irrefutables: si no puedo romper el maleficio, no puedo casarme. Y debo casarme. Sin embargo, con este maleficio pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, arriesgaría la vida de cualquier mujer con la que me casara; y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. Y no puedo imaginar que ninguna mujer estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente, a Regina le fue difícil imaginarse a alguna mujer que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con la heredera de un condado, pero a riesgo de morir dos días después.

—Pero seguramente...

—Dígame, miss Mills, ¿estaría usted dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? —Se detuvo junto a ella, y de repente pareció que la habitación se hubiera encogido considerablemente—. ¿Se arriesgaría a perder la vida por convertirse en mi esposa?

Regina luchó contra el impulso de echarse hacia atrás para encontrar algo de alivio al progresivo calor que ascendía por su cuello. Sin embargo, levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó directamente a ella.

—Por supuesto que no me gustaría morir dos días después de mi boda, si es que tengo que creer en ese tipo de maleficios. Algo que, a pesar de sus contundentes argumentos, todavía estoy dispuesta a ver como una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias. Sin embargo, el asunto no merece discusión en este caso, señorita, porque no tengo ningún deseo de casarme jamás.

—Eso la coloca en una categoría de mujeres que creo que deben hacerlo todo solas —dijo ella denotando la sorpresa a través de sus gafas.

—Nunca he tenido problemas con la soledad. —Ella ladeó la cabeza y la observó estudiándola durante unos segundos, luego pregunte:

— ¿Normalmente suele usted colocar a las personas en «categorías»?

—Me temo que sí. Lo hago casi sin pensar. Personas, objetos, casi todo. Siempre lo he hecho. Es un rasgo bastante común entre los científicos.

—La verdad es que yo suelo hacer lo mismo, aunque no soy científica.

—Qué interesante. Dígame, miss Mills, ¿en que categoría me ha colocado a mí?

—La categoría de «no es como esperaba» —soltó de buenas a primeras sin siquiera pensarlo.

En el momento en que aquellas palabras salían de su boca, se sintió inundada de vergüenza. Cielos, esperaba que no se le ocurriera preguntar qué quería decir con eso, porque no sabría cómo decirle que había esperado encontrarse con una versión envejecida de la mofletuda fea del retrato, pero que ahora le parecía demasiada... diferente y atractiva.

Swan la miró con una intensidad que hizo que ella sintiera la necesidad de moverse.

—Esto es muy interesante, miss Mills, porque esa es precisamente la categoría en la que yo la he colocado a usted.

Unos sentimientos desconocidos para ella la desconcertaron, pero Regina los echó a un lado y adoptó su tono de voz más arisco.

—Ahora que las dos estamos colocadas en categorías, volvamos a nuestro problema presente. —Su cerebro trabajaba deprisa, intentando plantear la situación de la mejor manera posible—. Hoy es primero de mes, creo que el mejor plan es que aplacemos la boda hasta, digamos, el día 22. Eso le dará tiempo más que suficiente para buscar en sus cajas. —«Y me dará a mí el tiempo necesario para pulirla y convertirla en un material algo más casable, para que nadie pueda poner en duda que he negociado una boda brillante», pensó—. Esta vez será una boda privada y con pocos invitados, quizá en el salón de la casa de su madre. —En su mente imaginó la colocación de las flores, y los elogios efusivamente publicados en el Times el día después, restableciendo su reputación—.

Solo nos falta convencer a lady Lucas de que esta es la mejor solución. ¿Cree que para entonces habrá logrado deshacer ese maleficio usted sola?

—Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo.

Un ligero destello de esperanza hizo nido en el pecho de Regina. Sí, acaso era posible que se salvara la situación. Aunque, sin duda, la situación no era de lo más halagüeña, todavía no se había convertido en un completo y total desastre. Se agarró a esa idea como a una balsa salvavidas, para no dejarse llevar por la corriente de la desesperación.

Maldita sea, ¡todo aquello era tan injusto! ¡Había trabajado tan duro! ¡Había sacrificado tantas cosas para obtener el respeto que tan desesperadamente deseaba conseguir! No podía perderlo ahora... no otra vez. No podría soportar la idea de volver a pasar de nuevo por todo aquello... las mentiras, los engaños, los robos. Cerró por un momento los ojos. No. No podía volver a suceder. Ella se salvaría del maleficio y todo acabaría bien. Tenía que ser así.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y lady Emma contestó:

—Pase.

Lord Hedington entró en la habitación con un aspecto que parecía el de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

— ¿Ha hablado con los invitados? —preguntó lady Emma.

—Sí. Les he dicho que Ruby estaba enferma, pero los comentarios sobre que usted se ha echado para atrás corren ya de boca en boca. No hay duda de que esta detestable historia será portada del Times.

—Lady Swan y yo hemos estado hablando de la mejor manera de salvar esta situación, su Excelencia —intervino Regina tras carraspear—Lady Swan cree que podrá encontrar el pedazo de piedra que falta, y que de ese modo será capaz de contrarrestar el maleficio. A partir de ese supuesto, he pensado que podríamos aplazar la boda hasta el día 22. Enviaré inmediatamente una nota al Times para acallar cualquier chismorreo.

La mirada de lord Hedington fue saltando de una a otra, y luego su cabeza se inclinó en un gesto de aprobación.

—Muy bien. Pero antes espero poder asegurarme de que mi hija no ha sufrido ningún daño. Hasta que no esté seguro de que se encuentra a salvo no habrá boda, a pesar del detestable escándalo. Y ahora voy a volver a casa para leer esa nota que dice haberme dejado allí —contestó, y salió de la sala girando sobre sus talones.

—Le ofrezco mi ayuda en la búsqueda de la piedra, lady Swan —dijo Regina mirando a Emma.

—Se lo agradezco. Pero no imaginaba que fuera usted una granjera, ¿no es así miss Mills?

«Por el amor de Dios, esta mujer está tarada.»

— ¿Granjera? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Porque creo que este trabajo será como estar buscando una aguja en un pajar.

Unos ojos pequeños observaban la colección de arte egipcio que descansaba sobre terciopelo roja, metida en una caja de cristal en el Museo Británico. De qué manera tan perfecta armonizaba ese color con aquellas piezas, el color de la sangre. Sangre que había sido vertida y sangre que iba a ser vertida.

«Tu sangre, Emma Swan. Vas a sufrir por el daño que has causado. Pronto.»

Muy pronto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer esta historia, aquí el siguiente capitulo n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Regina caminaba lentamente por la acera que conducía, a su modesta casa en Hadlow Street. Aunque aquella zona estaba lejos de los barrios más de moda de Londres, todavía era un barrio respetable. Y a ella le gustaba su casa con el apasionado orgullo de alguien que ha tenido que luchar duro por lo que quería conseguir. Y más que nada en el mundo, Mills quería tener una casa. Una verdadera casa. Una casa respetable.

Por supuesto que sabía que jamás se convertiría en miembro de la alta sociedad, pero su asociación con las personas pudientes, a pesar de que ella estuviera al margen, le aportaba el grado de respeto que durante toda su vida había implorado tener.

Ahora sus pies se movían a paso de tortuga. Temía abrir la puerta principal y tener que decirles a las tres personas que más quería en el mundo que había fracasado. Que su vida, esa fachada que tan cuidadosamente había construido, estaba a punto de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. ¿Sería posible que Robin, Marian y Roland ya lo supieran? Los cotilleos corren tan deprisa...

La puerta de madera de haya que acababa de abrirse hizo aparecer la expectante sonrisa de Robin Hood, Marian Carlyle estaba de pie a su lado, con sus normalmente tranquilos ojos abiertos en señal de inquieta espera. Roland, el hijo de Marian, miraba a hurtadillas desde detrás de la falda verde oscuro de su madre, y en el momento en que vio aparecer a Regina, echó a correr hacia ella.

— ¡Tía Regina! —Roland se agarró con sus rechonchos bracitos de cuatro años a las piernas de ella y Mills se agachó para estampar un beso en los bucles marrón oscuro del hermoso niño—. Te he echado de menos, tía Regina —proclamó el pequeño Roland mirando hacia arriba con aquellos ojos cafés, que eran una réplica exacta de los de Marian, brillando de placer.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, encanto. —Regina sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Hoy se jugaba mucho más que su futuro. En la situación actual, ¿qué iba a ser de Roland y de Marian? ¿Y de Robin?

Miró hacia la puerta mientras avanzaba intentando poner cara de despreocupación. En el momento en que se cruzó con la mirada azul de Robin, se dio cuenta de que había fracasado en su intento de aparentar despreocupación. La mirada de Hood se quedó fría, luego se apagó lentamente, y al final su expresión se convirtió en una entornada mirada de cautela.

Maldición, él la conocía tan bien... y después de once años se suponía que debería habérselo esperado. Y esos ojos sabían demasiado para un muchacho de veinte tres años. Aunque, por supuesto, Robin había visto y sobrevivido a muchas más cosas que la mayoría de los veinteañeros. Su mirada se posó en Marian, quien llevaba el delantal de cocinera todavía anudado alrededor de la esbelta cintura y cuyos ojos reflejaban la misma inquieta cautela que los de Robin. Marian la conocía tan bien como Hood, aunque solo formara parte de la «familia» de Regina desde hacía cinco años, desde poco antes de dar a luz a Roland. Ya que no podía esconderle la verdad a ninguno de los dos, decidió que no iba a prolongar el misterio.

Con la pequeña mano del niño agarrada a la suya, Mills avanzó por el camino empedrado. Cuando entró en el pequeño vestíbulo con suelo de madera, se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio a Robin.

—Tenemos que hablar —les dijo a Hood y a Marian sin más preámbulos.

Llevando todavía a Roland tomado de la mano, Regina avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Roland se dirigió enseguida hacia el rincón donde estaban su mesa y su silla de niño, y se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno de pintura. Mills juntó las manos delante de la cara y se enfrentó a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Me temo que traigo unas noticias bastante preocupantes. —Les describió los acontecimientos ocurridos por la mañana en la iglesia, y concluyó diciendo—: Por mucho que quiera ser optimista, me temo que debo ser práctica. Este desastre, a pesar de que no ha sido culpa mía, va a tener repercusiones nefastas en mi reputación como casamentera. De hecho, solo es cuestión de tiempo, quizá de horas, que empiecen a llegar peticiones de prescindir de mis servicios. Aunque tengo esperanzas en que Lady Emma encuentre la parte desaparecida de la piedra y acabe con el maleficio, estaría loca si no hiciera planes para el caso de que no tuviera éxito. Aunque se probara que no se trataba más que de un aplazamiento, en lugar de una cancelación de la boda, con todos los cotilleos que ya están de boca en boca, pasarán meses antes de que se repare el daño. Y si fracasa... —Presionó sus dedos contra las sienes intentando que no se le escapara la poca cordura que aún le quedaba—. Por Dios, en ese caso, estaré completamente arruinada. Mi vida quedará destruida... —Y ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que era para una mujer humilde ganarse la vida. «No volveré atrás... Nunca más volveré atrás», pensó.

—Si quiere que le dé mi opinión, ese maleficio me parece un asunto bastante sospechoso —dijo Robin entornando los ojos—. Acaso esa tal Swan se lo haya inventado todo para no tener que casarse.

—No lo creo —dijo Miss Mills meneando lentamente la cabeza.

—Es usted demasiado crédula —replicó Robin.

—No estoy diciendo que crea en el maleficio. No estoy demasiado segura de lo que pienso al respecto. Por increíble que parezca, creo que de alguna manera no puedo descartarlo. Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que Lady Emma está completamente convencida de la existencia de dicho maleficio.

—Bueno, eso solo prueba que la tipa está tarada —dijo Hood señalándose la sien con el dedo índice—. Creo que debería mantenerse alejada de ella, miss Regina. Yo de usted no me fiaría ni un pelo. Y entretanto, no debe preocuparse en absoluto por el dinero. Encontraré algún trabajo nocturno, probablemente en los muelles. Y si no, podemos irnos a descansar a alguna parte, a algún sitio adonde no lleguen los rumores. Quizá a algún lugar cerca del mar, como siempre hemos querido hacer. Saldremos adelante, como siempre hemos hecho.

—Por supuesto que saldremos adelante —dijo Marian—. Yo puedo ponerme a coser.

—Yo no quiero solo que salgamos adelante. —Regina sacó pecho y se apretó las manos para calmar el miedo que empezaba a abrumarla—. Hemos trabajado muy duro, y demasiado tiempo, y yo no puedo, no quiero, dejar que esta situación destruya mi buen nombre, mi respetabilidad y mi reputación. Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir una seguridad futura para todos. Para Roland. Y la única manera de que nada se estropee es asegurarnos de que Lady Emma Swan se case con lady Ruby.

—Bueno, entonces solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea así —decretó Hood, como si aquello fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. Mire, podemos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda para buscar ese trozo de piedra desaparecido, y antes de lo que imagina ya habremos solucionado el problema y conseguido que la tipa esa se case.

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en los labios rojos de Regina. Querido Robin. Se daba cuenta de que, de alguna manera, ahora que lo miraba bien, había crecido fuerte como un roble. Estaba muy lejos ya de ser aquel enfermizo y destrozado muchacho que ella había encontrado tirado en la cuneta, abandonado allí para que muriera. Se suponía que era ella la que cuidaba de él, pero ahora parecía ser él quien cuidaba de ella, cargando con todos los problemas sobre sus propias espaldas.

Robin se levantó y avanzó por la alfombra hacia ella, y al instante ya le estaba rodeando los hombros con los brazos.

—Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que esta, miss Regina, y siempre ha salido todo bien. Mire, si hace falta, soy capaz de disfrazarme y casarme yo con la tipa esa. —Le sacudió por los hombros y le guiño un ojo, y como sabía que estaba tratando de animarla, Mills se esforzó por reír.

Lanzando una mirada de reojo a Marian, Regina preguntó:

—Estoy segura de que Robin sería una novia maravillosa, ¿no te parece, Marian? —Alzó la mano y le pellizcó las mejillas a Hood—. Después de todo, es un chico muy atractivo.

Regina se dio cuenta de que Robin se ponía tenso ante su comentario, y el rostro de Marian se sonrojó. Pero, al cabo de un momento, su querida amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Enamorada o no, me parece que en algún momento Lady Emma se daría cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a su novia. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría pasarle desapercibida que la barba de su esposa empezara a crecer?

—Hum. Sí, eso puede ser un problema —dijo Robin pasándose la mano por su mandíbula recién afeitada. Puso cara seria y agarró las manos de Miss Mills—. No quiero que se preocupe por algo que no se puede cambiar, miss Regina. Intentaremos encontrar la piedra, y si lo conseguimos, bueno, entonces la tipa esa y lady Lucas se tendrán que casar y todo terminará bien. Y si no podemos encontrar la piedra...

—Estaré arruinada.

—No. Nunca dejaré que eso suceda —dijo Robin con una mirada que se había vuelto desafiante.

—Ni yo tampoco —añadió Marian suavemente—. Ni Roland. —Se levantó y abrazó a la Mills— Robin tiene razón. Todo va a salir bien. Y si no es así, nos iremos de Londres. Iremos a alguna otra parte. Empezaremos de nuevo.

Regina abrazó a sus amigos y les dirigió una forzada sonrisa, aunque ya casi no se sentía con fuerzas. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántas veces más podría ir a otro sitio para empezar de nuevo? Estaba tan cansada de ir de aquí para allá.

Por desgracia, sospechaba que eso sería lo que tendrían que hacer. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, todo acabaría saliendo bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Miss Mills abrió el Times mientras estaba a la mesa tomando el desayuno. La letra negrita del titular de la primera página le saltó a la vista:

 **¿ESTÁ MALDITA LA VIZCONDESA MÁS DIFÍCIL DE CASAR DE TODA INGLATERRA?**

Cualquier esperanza de que el anuncio de una nueva fecha para la boda el día 22 hubiese acallado los cotilleos se desintegró. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, arrastrando en su caída a un estómago que se le quedó encogido durante el resto de la tumultuosa lectura, mientras ella ojeaba rápidamente el texto, con el temor aumentando a cada párrafo. Tres páginas enteras, sin mencionar toda la columna de la primera página, estaban dedicadas a esta historia.

Mientras sus ojos se movían por las palabras, cada una de ellas le parecía estar ardiendo y quemando con su fuego cada una de las estúpidas esperanzas que había estado abrigando de que su reputación pudiera haber quedado, de alguna manera, intacta. Cada detalle, desde el maleficio hasta la discusión de Lady Emma con su madre, pasando por la especulación al respecto de la misteriosa «enfermedad» de lady Ruby, estaba allí, impreso para que todos lo leyeran.

Cielos, por la exactitud con que se narraba la historia, uno pensaría que el periodista había estado escondido detrás de las cortinas mientras Lady Swan contaba la historia del maleficio. Se detallaba todo el incidente, desde el descubrimiento de la piedra hasta la muerte de la mujer de su amigo, pasando por su promesa de hallar alguna forma de acabar con aquel maleficio. Mills leyó las líneas finales del artículo con verdadero pavor.

¿Es real este maleficio, o se trata solo de un plan fraguado para disolver los desposorios a los que Lady Emma Swan o lady Ruby Lucas —o acaso ninguna de las dos— no estaban dispuestas después de haberse conocido? ¿Está lady Lucas realmente enferma, como afirma su padre, o se echó atrás antes de arriesgarse a morir dos días después de la boda? Muchas mujeres estarían dispuestas a casarse con la heredera de un condado, pero ¿estarían dispuestas a morir por ello? Yo más bien creo que no. La boda ha sido aplazada al día 22, pero ¿tendrá lugar realmente ese día? Uno no puede por menos que sospechar que este aplazamiento no es más que un truco de Lady Swan y miss Mills para salvar la cara. Y todo esto nos hace preguntarnos: si el maleficio es real, ¿cómo podrá mantener Lady Emma su promesa de casarse? De hecho, si el maleficio se revelara real, es un suponer, ¿quién estaría dispuesta a casarse con esta mujer? Si Lady Swan fuera capaz de descubrir la manera de romper el maleficio, ¿se casaría con lady Lucas? Si no lo hace, tal vez pueda volver a requerir los servicios de miss Mills como casamentera, para que le ayude a encontrar a otra novia. Aunque lo cierto es que después de este desastre nadie volverá a contratarla jamás.

La mirada marrón de Regina se quedó clavada en la última línea, con cada una de aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza como un toque de difuntos. Apretó los ojos y se rodeó el pecho con los brazos en un inútil esfuerzo por contener el dolor que crecía en ella. Maldita sea, no le podía estar pasando esto a ella.

Unas lágrimas cálidas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, y apretó los dientes para reprimir aquella humedad. Las lágrimas eran signos vanos de debilidad, pero ella no era débil. Ya no. La voz de su madre resonó en su memoria: «Deja de correr, Regina. No puedes escapar de tu pasado».

«Sí puedo, mamá. Escaparé. No me daré por vencida como tú hiciste. He luchado muy duro para conseguir lo que tengo...»

Tenía. Lo que tenía. Porque ahora lo había perdido todo.

Sintió que su estómago estaba tocando fondo, y se presionó las sienes con los dedos en un vano intento de calmar el rítmico martilleo que sentía en su cabeza. No. No todo se había perdido. Todavía no. Y, por todos los demonios, no se iba a dar por vencida sin pelear.

— ¿Está usted bien, miss Mills?

Al oír la voz profunda que le hablaba, los ojos de Regina se abrieron de repente. Robin estaba de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, con una mirada de preocupación arqueando sus negras cejas. Al momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba en la mano una bandeja con sobres de papel vitela.

—Estoy bien, Robin, solo un poco cansada —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

Hood no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, sus azules ojos centellearon, luego apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la cadera y la miró a los ojos.

—Esa es una de las mentiras más pobres que he oído nunca, y mire que he oído bastantes —le dijo con su característica franqueza—. Parece pálida y asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma. —Su entrecejo se frunció profundamente y agachó la cabeza hacia el periódico—. Lo he leído. Y ya me gustaría que me dejaran a solas durante cinco minutos con el tipo que ha escrito eso. Probablemente estuvo espiando.

—Puede ser, pero a estas alturas ya no tiene importancia saber cómo se enteró de la historia del maleficio. —Su mirada se quedó fija en la bandeja—. Creo que los dos sabemos de qué se trata. No vale la pena que hagamos ver que son invitaciones para tomar el té.

—Creo que está usted en lo cierto. Pero no vamos a solucionar nada cerrándoles la puerta. —En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Déjamelas aquí —dijo Regina.

Robin dejó la bandeja en la mesa y luego salió cojeando hacia el pasillo, con su bota izquierda arrastrándose sobre el suelo. El hecho de que su cojera fuera tan pronunciada aquella mañana indicaba que no había dormido bien la noche anterior o que iba a hacer mal tiempo. Quizá una combinación de ambas cosas.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta y miró a Mills con expresión vehemente.

—No se preocupe por nada, miss Regina. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño. —Hood abandonó la habitación y Regina pudo escuchar cómo se iba perdiendo el sonido de su bota arrastrándose por el suelo a lo largo del pasillo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los sobres de papel vitela. Aunque no necesitaba leer las notas para saber qué contenían, rompió uno a uno los sellos de lacre y leyó el contenido de las notas. Todas decían casi lo mismo. No eran más que unas cuantas apresuradas líneas garabateadas, redactadas de tal manera que casi podía sentir el calor de la censura elevándose desde el papel hasta quemar su piel. «No necesitaremos sus servicios por más tiempo.» «Desearía que diésemos por concluida nuestra asociación.»

Las palabras exactas eran lo de menos. Cada una de las cartas representaba lo mismo: una nueva palada de suciedad en la tumba en la que descansaban ahora su reputación y su respetabilidad.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto.

Pero ¿qué?

— ¿Cómo demonios ha podido enterarse este periodista de la historia del maleficio? —exclamó Emma mirando con disgusto el periódico.

Lyli Draconis, su amiga norteamericana y socia anticuaria, levantó la vista de su desayuno y la miró sorprendida.

—Me habías dicho que en St. Paul todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no decir ni una palabra.

—Sí, estábamos de acuerdo. Pero ese maldito periodista no sé cómo lo ha descubierto todo. Son como malditos perros callejeros peleando por un hueso. —Dejó a un lado el Times y exhaló un suspiro de frustración—. Ya te advertí que Londres sería así.

—En realidad, me habías dicho que Inglaterra era indigesta, pesada y aburrida, pero me temo que no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. A las pocas horas de haber llegado ya estábamos envueltas en una interesante pelea callejera a resultas de la cual has acabado haciéndote con una mascota.

—Sí, precisamente un cachorro es lo que más me hacía falta —añadió Swan lanzándole una oscura mirada.

—No me tomes el pelo. Te he visto jugando con el animal. Apuesto a que en el momento en que esté de nuevo en plena forma te voy a ver haciendo travesuras con él por el parque. —Antes de que la rubia pudiera puntualizar fríamente que ella no «hacía travesuras», Lily continuó alegremente—: Y luego vino la acalorada discusión con tu madre, que acabó en el desastre de ayer en St. Paul. No, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de aburrirme demasiado. De hecho, me muero de ganas por ver que va a pasar a continuación.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan puñeteramente pelmaza? —preguntó Emma frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No hasta que te conocí —contestó Lily sonriendo burlonamente—. Tú me has enseñado bien.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que estés a punto de ser convertida en salami por unos cuantos delincuentes armados con cuchillos recuérdame que no intervenga.

—Sí, tú y tu bastón casi me salvan el día —recordó Lily estremeciéndose. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella mujer era la hermana del tipo que llevaba el cuchillo?

Tras aceptar el nuevo café que le ofrecía el criado, Swan dijo:

—He recibido esta mañana una nota de Killian.

—-¿Cómo está? —preguntó Lily, y al momento despareció de su rostro la expresión de broma.

—Asegura que está bien, pero yo no estoy muy segura. Ha ido a visitar la tumba de Milah.

Una gran ola de culpabilidad anegó a Emma. Pobre Milah. Y pobre Killian. Su amigo había estado muy unido a su esposa. Pensó en hablar con su abogado para poner algún dinero a nombre de Jones. Por supuesto que un gesto económico era algo insuficiente, pero al menos era más que nada. «Si no hubiera sido por mí, la esposa de mi amigo aún estaría viva.» Alejando esos pensamientos inquietantes de su mente, la rubia continuó:

—Quiere colaborar en la búsqueda del pedazo de piedra que falta entre las cajas que trajimos. Le he contestado que su ayuda será bienvenida. Dios sabe que necesitaremos ayuda, y mantenerle ocupado hará que no esté pensando todo el tiempo en su pérdida. Le he pedido que se reúna contigo en el Museo Británico para buscar entre las cajas que enviamos allí, mientras yo continúo con la búsqueda en el almacén.

—Es un plan excelente. —Lily depositó su copa de porcelana china sobre la mesa, luego se puso en pie — Voy ahora mismo al museo. En cuanto haya encontrado algo te lo haré saber de inmediato.

—Yo haré lo mismo.

En cuanto su amiga hubo salido, Mulan entró en el comedor, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro acanelado y con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura. Con su acostumbrada camisa amplia de seda, sus pantalones bombachos, sus botas de piel hasta el tobillo y su turbante, Mulan desentonaba bastante entre el resto del personal de servicio de la casa, todos formalmente vestidos de librea. Emma miró a su criada con recelo. Siempre le había sido imposible adivinar si Mulan estaba a punto de darle buenas o malas noticias.

—Su madre.

Ah, malas noticias. Con una mueca de resignación, Swan dijo:

—Hazle pasar.

Al cabo de un instante la duquesa entró en la sala, andando de un modo sorprendentemente dinámico, dado su aspecto cansado y la palidez de su rostro enfermo. La culpa y el remordimiento que sentía Emma se alzaron bruscamente desde el nicho de su corazón, donde moraban como una bestia pesada. A pesar de que no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en otra discusión con su madre, le alegraba verla levantada. Lo mismo le había pasado a su padre durante sus últimos meses de vida —un inesperado día bueno y, cada vez más a menudo, un montón de días malos—, hasta que no le quedaron más días.

Tras sentarse en una silla al lado de la rubia, la mirada fría de su madre se fijó en la ausencia de pañuelo, la camisa medio desabrochada y las mangas arremangadas de su hija, y a continuación se posó sobre el periódico que había sobre la mesa. Tras aceptar el café que le ofrecía el criado, su madre dijo:

—Maldita historia ridícula. Parece que el tipo hubiera estado en la habitación. Me parece que su conocimiento exacto de algo que habíamos prometido mantener en secreto es como mínimo... curioso.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo he hecho llegar al Times esa información?

— ¿Lo has hecho?

Como ya le había pasado tantas veces antes, Emma esquivó la dolorosa saeta que la duda de su madre lanzaba sobre ella.

—No, no lo hice. No hay duda de que alguien nos escuchó. No estábamos precisamente hablando en susurros. —Swan apoyó la barbilla en sus manos—. Además, no creo que importe demasiado ahora cómo se ha descubierto la historia. De hecho, puede que sea mejor que se conozca. Eso acabará con las especulaciones.

Una risa malhumorada escapó de la boca de su madre.

—Has estado lejos de la alta sociedad durante mucho tiempo. Te equivocas, se trata del tipo de historia que abre el apetito y lleva a un aumento de especulaciones sin fin. Me alegro de que Bella no esté en Londres y no tenga que verse envuelta en esta vergüenza.

El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco al oír el nombre de su hermana. Ella era la única persona a la que había echado de menos durante todos los años que pasó en el extranjero, y ansiaba el momento de volver a verla. Su hijo había sufrido un repentino achaque estomacal y, desgraciadamente, había tenido que posponer sus planes de viajar a Londres.

—Bueno, me temo que se verá envuelta muy pronto —dijo Emma—. He recibido una nota suya esta mañana. Gideon ya está mejor y Bella tiene previsto llegar a Londres esta misma tarde.

—Ya veo. Bueno, tendremos que prepararla —dijo su madre—. Los chismosos se abalanzarán sobre este asunto como un puñado de perros a la caza del zorro. De hecho, los rumores ya se están extendiendo, incluso entre los sirvientes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Evans me mantiene informada. Estoy convencida de que no existe en toda Inglaterra un mayordomo que sepa más cosas que él. ¿Te interesa escuchar el resto?

Emma sospechaba que era mejor no conocer más detalles, pero sin saber cómo se oyó a sí misma contestando:

—Por supuesto.

—Según Evans, quien, debo añadir, me relató lo siguiente después de dar muchos rodeos, con muchos reparos y sin dejar de carraspear, lady Ruby se echó atrás por dos razones: primero, no quería morir a causa del maleficio, y segundo, incluso sin maleficio te habría dejado plantada, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en la esposa de una mujer que es incapaz de... cumplir con sus obligaciones matrimoniales.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Emma haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Ya que es imposible imaginar que alguna mujer no esté dispuesta a casarse con la heredera de un condado, si no es por razones muy convincentes, las malas lenguas van diciendo que la razón convincente es que yo no soy capaz de consumar mi matrimonio.

—Eso me temo. Y ese no es precisamente el tipo de conjetura contra la que una mujer pueda defenderse por sí misma. —Echó un poco de azúcar en el café—. ¿Tienes noticias de lady Lucas?

—Aún no. Pero le he enviado una nota diciéndole que tengo intenciones de llamarla hoy por la tarde. —Se secó los labios con la servilleta y luego depositó la blanca tela de lino sobre la pulida mesa de cerezo, al lado de su plato—. Y ahora tengo que irme al almacén para seguir desempacando las cajas. —Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre vestirte de ese modo? —le llegó la airada voz de su madre.

Swan se detuvo y miró su camisa semi abierta y sus pantalones anudados con cordones.

—Ropa cómoda. Voy a trabajar en el almacén, madre, no voy a un baile.

Dicho esto, salió del comedor con rapidez. Cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Mulan fue a abrir. Emma oyó el sonido de una ronca voz femenina que le era familiar. Su voz. La casamentera mandona. Se dio cuenta con cierta irritación de que sus pasos se hacían más lentos.

—Voy a ver si Lady Swan está disponible—dijo Mulan, sosteniendo una tarjeta de presentación entre las manos.

—Estoy disponible, Mulan.

La rubia rodeó a la ama de llaves y se topó con la mirada provocativa de miss Mills. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, y cada uno de los detalles del conjunto centelleaba en su mente. Un largo vestido de muselina de color azul pavo real con chaqueta a juego. Un gorro que enmarcaba su hermosa cara. Las cejas arqueadas y el ceño fruncido. No, eso no sonaba nada bien. Pero, por todos los demonios, aquella muchacha le hacía pensar en flores. ¿Acaso sería su perfume? Inhaló y al momento descartó esa idea. No, no olía a flores. Olía como... —se acercó un poco más a ella e inhaló de nuevo—... como manzanas.

Su cutis era de una hermosa tez canela, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de melocotón y sus hermosos y llenos labios tenían un rico tono rojizo.

—Puede que quiera hacer pasar a la dama, en lugar de quedarse boquiabierta ante ella en la puerta —dijo la seca voz de Mulan en un murmullo detrás de ella.

Molesta consigo misma, Emma dio inmediatamente un paso atrás. Maldita sea. Intentando aparentar buenos modales consiguió decirle:

—Por favor, miss Mills, pase.

Regina inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia formal y entró en el vestíbulo.

—Gracias, Lady Swan. Discúlpeme por presentarme tan pronto, pero creo que es imprescindible que empecemos lo antes posible. Estoy dispuesta para salir en cuanto esté lista. —Su mirada se paseó por el atuendo de Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Salir?, interrogo la rubia pero si acaba usted de llegar. —Con un aspecto limpio y coqueto y oliendo tan bien que daban ganas de darle un mordisquito.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido esa idea? Seguramente le había pasado por la cabeza porque sentía debilidad por las manzanas recién cortadas. Sí, era eso.

—He venido para acompañarle. Para ayudarle a buscar entre las cajas de antigüedades hasta encontrar la otra mitad de la piedra. —Su determinada y limpia mirada se dirigía a Swan interrogativamente— ¿Dónde tenemos que ir exactamente?

—Las cajas están almacenadas en un depósito cerca de los muelles. No puedo pedirle que me acompañe a una zona como esa, o que me ayude en ese tipo de tarea, miss Mills. Se trata de un trabajo tedioso, sucio y cansado.

Regina alzó la barbilla, y de alguna manera pareció que le estaba mirando desde arriba, por encima de su nariz respingona, lo cual era curioso, teniendo en cuenta que la rubia era al menos diez centímetros más alta que ella.

—En primer lugar, no hace falta que me lo pida, señorita, ya que yo misma le he ofrecido mi ayuda. En segundo lugar, estoy bastante acostumbrada a trabajar y no me canso fácilmente. Y en cuanto a los muelles, no hace falta que se preocupe por mi protección ya que voy armada. En tercer...

— ¿Armada?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Mills alzando el bolso—. Cargada de piedras. Una pedrada en la cabeza, puede detener a cualquier insolente. Se trata de un instrumento muy práctico que hace mucho tiempo aprendí a llevar siempre conmigo.

Emma se quedó mirando el aparentemente inocente bolso con encajes que colgaba del hombro de ella mediante una correa de terciopelo. ¿Habría aprendido ese truco hacía mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tipo de educación habría tenido la muy formal miss Mills para haber aprendido a ir armada?

— ¿Tiene usted el hábito de, eh, lanzar piedras a la cabeza de la gente?

—Casi nunca lo hago —dijo la morena alzando la vista y parpadeando con aire travieso—. A menos que, por supuesto, algún caballero o dama cometa el error de intentar disuadirme de que haga algo que estoy decidida a hacer.

—Ya veo. Y en tal caso usted...

—Primero lanzo la piedra y después pregunto, me temo. —Hizo girar su pequeño bolso en círculos y luego siguió hablando en un tono más brusco—: Y tercero, el tiempo que pasemos juntas me puede proporcionar la oportunidad de ponerle al día sobre los modales de la alta sociedad que está claro que usted ha olvidado. Y al respecto de que esta expedición pueda estropear mi ropa, no me importa que se ensucie porque, agárrese bien, puede lavarse. Y por último, no me parecerá tediosa ninguna tarea que pueda poner fin a este maleficio. ¿Ha leído el Times?

—Por desgracia, sí. Sin embargo no se me ocurre cómo han podido conseguir toda esa información.

—Ya sabe que son unos peleles. —Al ver su mirada de sorpresa, la de ojos marrones le aclaró—: Los informadores de los periódicos. Se ganan la vida cazando rumores, o más a menudo informaciones que las personas envueltas preferirían que no llegaran a ser de conocimiento público.

— ¿Y cómo habrán podido conseguir esta información?

—Roban o interceptan la correspondencia, escuchan a escondidas, sobornan a los sirvientes; hay muchas maneras enrevesadas de hacerlo. No hay duda de que uno de ellos nos oyó hablando ayer en St. Paul.

—Me parece increíble —dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza— Lo lejos que pueden llegar algunas personas... Sencillamente increíble.

—No lo es en absoluto. Más bien es algo muy común. La verdad es que es bastante divertido que una práctica de este tipo le parezca increíble.

Perdone mi franqueza, señorita, pero creo que tiene usted una idea del mundo bastante ingenua, para ser alguien que ha viajado tanto.

— ¿Ingenua? —Dijo Swan dejando escapar una risa incrédula— No me hago ilusiones sobre las personas ni sobre sus motivaciones, miss Mills, y no he tenido que abandonar Inglaterra para formarme esta opinión. Pero mis viajes al extranjero, si han servido de algo, han hecho que renovara mi fe en los amigos. Aunque, en cierto sentido, supongo que tiene usted razón; pero yo me definiría a mí misma como «poco práctica» en lugar de ingenua. A pesar de haber estado expuesta a muchos tipos de falsedades, durante todos estos años he dedicado mi tiempo y mi pensamiento a los objetos y las personas del pasado. Me temo que no soy en absoluto una experta en el área del comportamiento humano moderno. De hecho, cuanto más conozco al respecto más impresionada me quedo.

—Yo creo que el comportamiento humano es más o menos el mismo hoy en día que el de hace cientos o incluso miles de años —comentó Regina mirándole con seriedad.

Esta afirmación le sorprendió, y atrajo su interés y su curiosidad. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Mulan la interrumpió:

— ¿La señorita se quedará a desayunar? ¿O a tomar un té?

Otra ola de irritación invadió a Emma. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Seguramente, durante el tiempo que había estado apartada de la educada alta sociedad, había desarrollado ciertas asperezas, pero por lo que se veía no había conservado ni una pizca de elegancia social. Y por desgracia, había algo en Regina que claramente no se ajustaba bien con la vuelta de ninguno de sus buenos modales.

—Discúlpeme —dijo—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de comer? ¿O acaso un té?

—No, gracias —contestó la morena echando una nueva ojeada a su atuendo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para estar lista para que salgamos?

¿Salir? Ah, sí. Las cajas. La piedra. El maleficio. Su vida con lady Ruby.

—Solo necesito un momento para recoger mis diarios

—Y para ponerse una ropa más adecuada.

—Debo informarle de que estoy empezando a cansarme de sus repetidos comentarios acerca de mi ropa —dijo Emma cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y no estoy demasiada acostumbrada a ser el blanco de órdenes tan autoritarias.

— ¿Órdenes autoritarias? —Preguntó Regina arqueando las cejas—. Yo preferiría llamarlas serios consejos.

—Sí, estoy segura de que así es. Pero no creo que haya nada malo en la manera como visto.

—Puede que no, si estuviera dando vueltas por el desierto o navegando por el Nilo. Usted misma acaba de admitir su carencia de conocimientos acerca del comportamiento humano moderno. Sin embargo, yo soy una especie de experta en ese tema. Por favor, créame cuando le digo que su atuendo es impresentable para salir de casa. —Sus labios dibujaron una larga línea—. Y también es impresentable para recibir visitas. En definitiva, es sencillamente inaceptable.

— ¿Te parezco impresentable? —preguntó Emma dirigiéndose a Mulan.

Mulan se quedó desconcertada y salió del vestíbulo de una manera muy poco servicial. Emma se dio media vuelta para dirigirse otra vez a miss Mills.

—Si piensa usted que me voy a disfrazar como un cisne escrupuloso y acicalado solo para parecer «presentable» ante extraños que no me importan nada en absoluto, está usted muy equivocada.

—Los miembros de la alta sociedad, tanto si usted tiene un conocimiento personal de ellos como si no, son sus iguales, Lady Swan, no son extraños. Este tipo de augusta compañía le da a uno respetabilidad. ¿Cómo puede tomarse esto tan a la ligera?

— ¿Y cómo puede tomárselo usted tan en serio?

—Acaso porque, en tanto que mujer que depende de sí misma para ganarse la vida, mi respetabilidad es una de las cosas más importantes para mí, y es algo que me tomo muy en serio —replicó ella alzando la barbilla—. Lady Lucas no es una extraña. Ni tampoco su hermana, de la que he oído hablar mucho. ¿Me está diciendo que no le importan a usted lo más mínimo?

—Bella no es tan superficial como para condenarme porque no voy vestida a la última moda.

Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rojo brillante por esa maliciosa observación.

—Pero, le guste o no, su comportamiento repercutirá tanto en su prometida como en su hermana, por no mencionar a su madre. Si no le preocupa su propia reputación, píense al menos en la de ellas. —Sus cejas se arquearon—. ¿O es que una aventurera como usted es tan egoísta como para no poder hacerlo?

Esas palabras le llenaron a la rubia de disgusto. Qué mujer tan irritante. Y más aún porque no podía negar que, en cierto sentido, tenía razón. Ahora que había vuelto a los límites moderados de la «civilización» sus actos podrían tener repercusiones en los demás. Durante diez años solo había tenido que preocuparse de sí misma. Su salida de Inglaterra había marcado el inicio de un tiempo en el que podía decir o hacer lo que le diese la maldita gana de hacer o decir, sin la censura de la alta sociedad —o de su madre— cayéndole siempre encima. Había descubierto lo que era la libertad; una libertad que no suponía que podía ser restringida de ninguna manera. Pero hubiera preferido que le picara una cobra antes que herir de alguna manera a Bella.

—Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo Emma, incapaz de refrenar un gruñido en su voz.

Mills le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha —no, engreída—, que parecía gritarle: «Por supuesto que lo hará», y que hizo aumentar su irritación en varios puntos. Murmurando entre dientes algo sobre maldita mujer autoritaria, se retiró a su dormitorio, y regresó al cabo de unos minutos. Sus concesiones consistían en haberse puesto un par de pantalones «adecuados» y una chaqueta por encima de su amplia camisa, con la intención de dejarse la misma un poco desabrochada.

Cuando ella alzó las cejas y parecía que estaba a punto de comentar algo, la rubia dijo:

—Voy a un almacén. A trabajar. No voy a que me pinten un retrato. Esto es lo máximo que va a conseguir de mí. Es esto o nada.

—No debería desafiarme —dijo Regina mirando a la rubia fijamente con los ojos entornados.

Emma se acercó hacia la puerta, y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio que ella no se movía de su sitio, aunque se alegró al notar que estaba aguantando la respiración.

— ¿No sabía usted que las temperaturas en Egipto o en Siria pueden llegar a niveles en los que se puede ver realmente el calor irradiando desde el suelo? Estoy bastante acostumbrada a llevar la mínima ropa. O a no llevar nada. Así que retarme puede que no sea lo más acertado.

Las mejillas de Mills se ruborizaron y sus hermosos labios rojos se estiraron en una recta línea de desaprobación.

—Si piensa que me va a impresionar con esas palabras, Lady Emma, está usted condenada al fracaso. Si quiere usted avergonzarse a sí misma, a su prometida y a su familia, yo no puedo detenerle. Solo espero que sea capaz de actuar de manera decorosa.

—Supongo que eso significa que no puedo desvestirme en el vestíbulo. Qué pena —dijo ella aparentando dramatismo. Y luego, ofreciéndole a la morena el brazo, añadió—: ¿Me permite?

Emma la miró fijamente a los ojos y observó que eran de un extraordinario color marrón. Brillaban con determinación y persistencia, pero había en ellos algo más que le fue imposible definir. A menos que estuviera equivocada, cosa que no solía sucederle en ese tipo de observaciones, los ojos de miss Mills también parecían esconder algún oscuro secreto, un secreto que despertaba su curiosidad e interés.

Todo eso, junto con su inclinación a llevar el bolso lleno de piedras, empezaba a convertirla en un intrigante rompecabezas.

Y la rubia tenía una increíble debilidad por los rompecabezas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y aclarando que ninguno de los personajes como la historia me pertenece solo a sus respectivos autores.**

 **(Ya que si fuera así Emma y Regina estarían juntas desde la primera temporada jajaja)**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina se sentó en los lujosos cojines de terciopelo gris del carruaje de Lady Emma y se dedicó a observar a su acompañante. Al principio lo hizo de soslayo, con el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía que estaba mirando por la ventana las tiendas y la gente que paseaba por Oxford Street. Sin embargo, Swan estaba tan concentrada estudiando el contenido de su gastado diario de piel que ella pudo dedicarse a observarla descaradamente, con franca curiosidad.

La mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella era la completa antítesis de la muchacha del cuadro que colgaba de la pared del salón de la casa de su madre en Londres. Su piel aunque seguía siendo pálida, tenía un ligero color dorado, que hablaba del tiempo pasado bajo el sol. Unos reflejos dorados iluminaban su espeso, largo y ondulado cabello, el cual llevaba mal peinado como si se hubiera pasado los dedos entre los mechones. De hecho, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, en ese momento Swan alzó una mano y metió los dedos entre sus dorados cabellos.

Regina bajó lentamente la mirada. Nada quedaba de aquella muchacha blanda y fea en la adulta Lady Swan. Ahora tenía un aspecto firme y serio, y completamente femenino. Su chaqueta corta de color negro azulado, a pesar de sus numerosas arrugas, abarcaba sus fuertes hombros, y los pantalones de color pardo que se había puesto enfatizaban sus musculosas piernas de una manera que, si ella hubiera sido de cierto tipo de mujeres, podrían haberla inducido a lanzar un auténtico suspiro femenino.

Por suerte, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que dejaban escapar suspiros femeninos.

Para más contraste con su aspecto juvenil, a pesar de sus ropas bien confeccionadas y con telas de calidad, Lady Emma tenía una apariencia de algo salvaje, sin duda como resultado de su pañuelo ladeado y de esos gruesos mechones de cabello que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente de una manera que, si ella hubiera sido de ese tipo de mujeres, se habría sentido tentada a tomar uno de esos mechones sedosos y colocárselo de nuevo en su sitio.

Por suerte, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que se sentían tentadas a tales extravíos.

La rubia levantó la vista, y sus ojos rodeados por unas gafas con montura de metal se cruzaron con los de ella. En el cuadro, los ojos de Lady Swan parecían de un apagado verde-azul sin brillo. Sin duda, el artista había fracasado al no poder capturar la inteligencia y la intensidad de aquellos ojos. Y tampoco se podía negar que el semblante de Lady Emma ya no era el de una muchacha joven. La blandura de sus rasgos había sido remplazada por finos ángulos, por una fina mandíbula y por unos pómulos delicados. Su nariz era la misma, sólida y afilada. Y su boca...

Su mirada se detuvo en los labios de ella. Su boca tenía una hermosura que ella no había observado en el cuadro. Unos labios delgados, pero firmes, aunque a la vez había algo en ellos que los hacía parecer sorprendentemente blandos. Era exactamente el tipo de boca que, si ella hubiera sido un tipo de mujer diferente, se hubiera sentido seducida a tratar de degustar.

Por suerte, Regina no era del tipo de mujeres que se sienten seducidas de esa manera.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien, miss Mills? Se la ve un poco sonrojada.

¡Maldición! Le dirigió una mirada fría e intentó poner su expresión más remilgada.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias. Hace bastante calor en este carruaje.

Resistió la tentación de abanicarse con la mano. De la misma forma que, afortunadamente, resistió la tentación de agarrar su bolso lleno de piedras y darse con el en la cabeza. En lugar de eso, miró hacia el diario que reposaba en el regazo de Emma.

— ¿Qué está usted leyendo? —preguntó evitando señalar la manera que tenía ella de ignorarla.

Estaba claro que habría necesitado poner todo su empeño con esa mujer, pero su voz interior le advertía de que el modo que Emma tenía de ignorarla era lo mejor que le podía suceder.

—Estoy releyendo mis anotaciones de viaje. Esperaba haber tomado nota de algo que pudiera darme alguna pista.

— ¿Y ha tenido éxito?

—No. Mis notas se componen de más de cien libretas, y a pesar de que las estuve examinando durante mi viaje de regreso a Inglaterra sin encontrar nada, esperaba encontrar tal vez algo que se me hubiera pasado por alto. —Cerró el libro y lo guardó en su gastada funda de piel.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay en sus diarios?

—Dibujos de objetos y jeroglíficos, descripciones, historias populares que me han contado, observaciones personales. Cosas de ese tipo.

— ¿Ha aprendido tantas cosas como para escribir más de cien diarios? —Se le escapó una risa incrédula— Cielos, para mí escribir una carta de una sola página ya es todo un reto.

—La verdad es que he vivido muchas más cosas de las que nunca tendré tiempo de recordar o escribir. —Una expresión que parecía combinar la nostalgia y la pasión cruzó por sus ojos—. Egipto, Turquía, Grecia, Italia, Marruecos... es imposible describir todos esos lugares de manera adecuada, aunque estén tan vivos en mí memoria que, si cierro los ojos, todavía me parece que estoy allí.

—Está usted enamorada de esos lugares.

—Sí.

—No debería haberse marchado.

Emma la estudió por un momento antes de contestar.

—Tiene usted razón. Inglaterra es el lugar donde nací, aunque a mí ya no me parece un... hogar. —Un extremo de su boca se torció hacia arriba—. No espero que usted entienda a lo que me estoy refiriendo. A duras penas lo entiendo yo misma.

—Es cierto que no sé cómo son lugares como Egipto y Grecia, pero sé algo de la importancia, de la necesidad de estar en el lugar en el que uno se siente en casa. Y lo fuera de lugar que se puede sentir uno cuando no está allí.

—Sí, así es exactamente como me siento: fuera de lugar —contestó ella asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Había algo en el tono de su voz, en la forma en que la miraba, con toda la atención puesta en ella, que hacía que su respiración se detuviera. Y que la hacía sentirse más definitivamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer que le hacía perder su habitual aplomo?

En un intento por romper el hechizo, Mills desvió la mirada y dijo:

—Un amigo mío se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a buscar entre las antigüedades, en caso de que necesitemos sus servicios.

En realidad los dos, Robin y Marian, habían querido acompañarla esa mañana, pero Regina los había convencido para que esperaran hasta el día siguiente. Primero quería asegurarse de bajo qué condiciones tendrían que trabajar, y estaba contenta de haber insistido. El hecho de que ellos pudieran estar cerca de los muelles... Marian odiaba los muelles.

— ¿Sus servicios? ¿Acaso su amigo es anticuario?

—No. En realidad Robin es mi mayordomo, y uno de mis amigos más queridos.

Si se había sorprendido al oír hablar del mayordomo de ella como uno de sus más queridos amigos, no lo demostró. Muy al contrario, asintió con la cabeza.

—Excelente. Mi colega y amiga americana, Lily Draconis, está hoy en el Museo Británico, buscando allí entre las antigüedades. Otro de mis amigos, el anticuario Killian Jones, también se ha ofrecido a ayudar.

Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, y tras pensar unos segundos, lo recordó.

— ¿El caballero que ha perdido a su esposa?

—Sí. Creo que busca la manera de mantenerse ocupado.

—-Probablemente sea lo mejor para él —dijo la morena suavemente—. A veces el dolor es difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando hora tras hora no tienes delante de ti nada más que la soledad.

—Parece que hablara usted por experiencia.

La mirada de Regina se posó en ella. Emma la estaba observando, con los ojos llenos de comprensión, como si también la rubia hubiera conocido ese tipo de tristeza. Ella tragó saliva para aflojar el repentino nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Creo que casi todas las personas adultas han sentido el dolor en alguna de sus múltiples formas. —Swan la miró como si estuviera a punto de preguntarle algo, pero como ella no tenía ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta, se le adelantó preguntando:

— ¿Puede enseñarme la piedra en la que está escrito el maleficio y decirme exactamente qué pone? Creo que eso me ayudaría a saber qué es lo que estamos buscando.

—He escondido la «Piedra de lágrimas» para no correr el riesgo de que alguien la encuentre y la traduzca —contestó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo—. Sin embargo, he escrito una traducción al inglés en mi diario. —Abrió la funda de piel y le pasó el diario—. No creo que haya ningún peligro en dejárselo leer, ya que al parecer el maleficio funciona solo si lo lees directamente de la piedra.

Regina se colocó el diario en el regazo, se quedó observando la pulcra y precisa caligrafía sobre la amarillenta página, y a continuación se puso a leer.

Ya que mi prometida me ha traicionado con otro,

el mismo destino traicionará a su amante.

Hasta que la tierra desaparezca,

desde este día en adelante, tú estás maldita,

condenada al infierno peor.

Pues el profundo aliento del verdadero amor

Destinado a muerte está.

La gracia perderá y así dará un traspiés,

en la cabeza luego sentirá un infernal dolor.

Si tenéis ya el regalo del éxtasis de los desposados, morirá tras besarla.

O dos días después de acordado el compromiso,

a tu novia, maldita, muerta la encontrarán.

Una vez que tu prometida haya sido am...

nada la podrá salvar...

Pero hay una llave…

para que la maldición a...

sigue la b...

Y si ella... Y...

Un estremecimiento involuntario sacudió la espina dorsal de Mills, y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de cerrar el libro de golpe y no volver a posar su mirada en esas espeluznantes palabras nunca más.

Lady Emma se echó hacia delante y recorrió con un dedo las últimas líneas.

—Por ahí la piedra estaba rota, dejando ver solo esos fragmentos de palabras y esas frases cortadas.

La vista de su mano nívea colocada justo en su regazo hizo que Regina volviera a estremecerse, pero ahora de una manera completamente diferente. Tragando saliva para humedecer su repentinamente seca garganta, preguntó:

— ¿Es muy grande la piedra?

La rubia dio la vuelta a su mano, sin apartarla del diario, mostrándole la palma.

—Aproximadamente del tamaño de mi mano, y de unos cinco centímetros de grueso. Creo que la parte que falta debe de tener el mismo tamaño, o acaso sea un poco más pequeña —dijo cerrando la mano en un puño.

Ella se quedó mirando su puño cerrado, cuyo peso notaba a través del libro sobre los muslos. Le pareció que podía sentir el calor de aquella mano a través del diario, y experimentó una inquietante y perturbadora sensación que parecía calentarla desde dentro hacia fuera. Se sintió golpeada por una imperiosa urgencia de cambiar de posición en su asiento y tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no moverse. Emma parecía no darse cuenta de lo impropio que era ese tipo de familiaridades. Y con toda seguridad ella debería habérselo dicho, si hubiera sido capaz de encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, el carruaje aminoró la marcha y Lady Swan se volvió a echar hacia atrás, apartando la mano del diario. Miró por la ventana permitiendo con ello que la morena dejará escapar un suspiro sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta.

—Ahí enfrente está el almacén —le anunció la de tez más blanca.

Excelente. Ya que Regina no podía esperar más tiempo para salir de aquel carruaje, que parecía hacerse más pequeño conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, sintiéndose mucho mejor después del pequeño paseo tras abandonar el carruaje, Mills entraba en el enorme y débilmente iluminado almacén. Montones de embalajes de madera estaban almacenados en hileras. Docenas de cajas. Cientos de cajas. Cajas enormes.

—Por el amor del cielo, ¿cuántas de estas cajas son suyas?

—Casi una tercera parte de todo lo que hay en el edificio.

—Seguramente está bromeando —dijo Mills dándose la vuelta y mirándole fijamente.

—Me temo que no.

— ¿Dejó algo en alguno de los países que ha visitado?

Emma se río, y su risa produjo un eco sostenido y profundo en la vasta sala.

—No todas las cajas están llenas de antigüedades. Muchas de ellas contienen telas, alfombras, especias y muebles que he comprado para un negocio en el que estamos metidas mi madre y yo.

—Ya entiendo —dijo la morena mirando hacia las inacabables hileras de cajas—. ¿Por dónde tenemos que empezar?

—Sígame.

Emma se introdujo por un estrecho pasillo, y los tacones de sus botas resonaron sordamente contra el suelo de madera. Regina le siguió mientras Swan avanzaba girando a un lado y a otro, hasta que se sintió como una rata en un laberinto. Al final llegaron a una oficina.

Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abrió la puerta y le indicó a la morena que entrara. Ella cruzó el umbral y se encontró en una habitación pequeña, con casi todo el poco espacio ocupado por un enorme escritorio de madera. Cruzando hasta el otro lado del escritorio, Lady Emma abrió un cajón y extrajo dos delgados libros.

—El plan es abrir una caja, extraer el contenido, cotejarlo con estos libros y luego volver a guardar las cosas en la misma caja. Estos libros contienen la lista de cada uno de los objetos que hay en las cajas, todos ellos numerados.

—SÍ es así, ¿por qué debemos desempaquetar todas las cajas? ¿Por qué no echamos simplemente un vistazo al listado y buscamos algo como «media piedra con un maleficio» en esa lista?

—Por varias razones. Primero, porque ya he examinado estos libros y no parece que haya nada como «media piedra con un maleficio» en ellos, Segundo, porque es muy posible que esté en la lista, pero con una descripción demasiado imprecisa. Por lo que será necesario un examen visual del contenido de las cajas. Tercero, porque como yo no soy la única persona que ha catalogado estos objetos y que ha empaquetado estas cajas, no puedo estar segura de que no se haya cometido algún error involuntario. Y por último, porque es muy posible que no encontráramos «media piedra con un maleficio» en estos libros, ya que la pueden haber archivado como parte de algún otro objeto. Por ejemplo, cuando yo encontré mi trozo de piedra, estaba en una caja de alabastro, por lo tanto...

—En el listado puede que solo aparezca una «caja de alabastro» sin que se especifique lo que hay en su interior.

—Exactamente. —La rubia cruzó hacía la otra esquina de la oficina, donde había una serie de mantas apiladas, y agarró un puñado de ellas—. Pondremos esto en el suelo para proteger los objetos que vayamos sacando de las cajas. Le sugiero que empecemos juntas con una caja para que se vaya familiarizando con el procedimiento, luego podremos trabajar cada una por separado. ¿Cuento con su aprobación?

Cuanto antes se pusieran manos a la obra antes podrían encontrar la piedra. Entonces tendría lugar la boda, su vida volvería a sus cauces normales, y por fin podría olvidarse por completo de Lady Emma Swan.

—Manos a la obra.

Dos horas más tarde, Swan encontró entre los objetos una vasija de arcilla especialmente hermosa que recordaba haber desenterrado en Turquía. Su mirada se posó en la hermosa chica de labios rojos y llenos, sintió que le empezaba a faltar la respiración.

A causa del calor sofocante que hacía en aquel almacén mal ventilado, ella se había quitado su chal de encaje de color crema, del mismo modo que ella se había quitado la chaqueta. La morena estaba doblada sobre una caja, con medio cuerpo dentro de la misma, intentando extraer un objeto. La tela de su falda moldeaba las femeninas curvas de sus glúteos. Las hermosas curvas femeninas de sus glúteos.

Aunque ella se había sentado en el carruaje a una prudente distancia delante de ella—un transporte que le había parecido bastante espacioso hasta aquel momento—, La rubia había estado todo el tiempo inquietantemente pendiente de Regina. Sin duda a causa de su perfume... esa deliciosa fragancia de manzanas recién cortadas que le abría el apetito. Como si fuera algo pecaminosamente comestible que hiciera que cualquiera deseara tomar una mordida.

Un dorado rayo de sol matinal entraba a través de la ventana capturándola en su halo. Había algo realmente vivo en aquella mujer. Por debajo de su tranquilidad, de su decoro exterior, Emma sentía fluir una energía reprimida. Una vitalidad cargada de pasión.

Y también estaba su color. Negros rizos brillantes como el ébano, su piel limpiamente acanelada excepto por dos pinceladas de color durazno que teñían sus mejillas. Todo ello rematado por esos impresionantes ojos marrones, sin mencionar sus carnosos y apetecibles labios rojos...

Todo en Mills parecía ser tan vivo. Tan lleno de color. Tan excepcional. Como una simple mancha de color pintada sobre una tela, por lo demás inmaculadamente blanca. Ella le recordaba las puestas de sol en el desierto: los ricos y vividos matices del sol de la tarde pintando en el cielo un impresionante contraste sobre el dorado de las interminables arenas.

La morena se movió, y por la mente de Swan cruzó una imagen —la más inoportuna y viva de las imágenes— de sí misma acercándose a la morena, tocando con sus labios la suave piel de su nuca, presionando su cuerpo contra sus formas femeninas... Una imagen fugaz que dejó un rastro de calor.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen sensual, y la sacudió de manera tan vigorosa que sus gafas resbalaron de su nariz. ¡Por todos los demonios!, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Normalmente ella no era propensa a pensamientos lascivos, especialmente cuando estaba trabajando. Por supuesto, nunca antes había trabajado tan cerca de una mujer como Regina. Una mujer cuyas faldas susurraban a cada movimiento, haciéndole pensar en las curvas que escondían. Una mujer que olía como frescas manzanas.

Una mujer que no era su prometida.

Ese pensamiento le hizo volver en sí y borrar los restos de esa incómodamente provocativa imagen de su mente. Se esforzó por mantener la calma. Sí, ella no era su prometida. Excelente. Ahora ya estaba de nuevo en el camino correcto. Le parecía que aquella mujer era molesta e irritante. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Ella era su enemiga.

Así y todo, cuando trató de apartar la mirada de las hechizantes curvas de su enemiga, falló por completo. La observó mientras ella extraía con cuidado un cuenco de madera de la caja y lo dejaba suavemente sobre la manta que había en el suelo. Luego se dio media vuelta para anotar algo en el libro, permitiéndole admirar su perfil.

Su nariz ligeramente respingona y su barbilla formaban un ángulo que solo podría describirse como obstinado. Mills frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Swan fijara la atención en su boca. Y qué boca tan hermosa. No podía decidir si esos labios gruesos, húmedos y deliciosos eran propios de un ángel o del mismísimo diablo. Miss Mills era el ejemplo viviente de una mujer decente, pero no había nada decente en esa prometedora boca lujuriosa ni en los pensamientos ardientes que le inspiraba.

La rubia cerró los ojos y se vio arrebatada por la imagen vivida de sí misma tomándola entre sus brazos. Casi podía sentir sus curvas apretándose contra su cuerpo. Bajando la cabeza unió sus labios a los de Regina. Cálidos, suaves, con un sabor delicioso... como una dulce y suculenta fruta. El beso se hizo más intenso; introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena y...

— ¿Le pasa algo malo, Lady Emma?

La ojiverde-azul abrió los ojos de golpe. Ella le estaba mirando fijamente con expresión de sorpresa. El calor ascendía por su nuca y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de arrancarse de un tirón su ya medio aflojado pañuelo.

— ¿Malo? No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Estaba usted gimiendo. ¿Acaso se ha hecho daño?

—No.

Estar dolorida no es exactamente lo mismo que haberse hecho daño. Lo más inadvertidamente junto sus piernas lentamente. Demonios. He ahí las consecuencias de los muchos meses de celibato que había pasado.

¡Ah, claro! Sí, seguramente esos inusitados deseos lujuriosos que la ojimarron le inspiraba se debían al hecho de que habían pasado meses —muchos meses— desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien. Se agarró a esa explicación como un perro callejero a un hueso. Por supuesto, no era más que eso. Simplemente se trataba de su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando a Mills en respuesta a su larga abstinencia. Sin duda, habría sentido lo mismo cerca de cualquier otra mujer. El hecho de que esa... arpía hubiera inspirado aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos confirmaba su teoría.

Se sintió considerablemente reconfortada hasta que su voz interior resonó. «Pasas más de una hora a solas con lady Lucas —tu prometida— en la intimidad del escasamente iluminado salón, y ni por un momento tus pensamientos te llevan hasta ese punto.»

— ¿Ha descubierto usted algo? —preguntó Regina.

«Sí. Que estás teniendo el más inaudito, inoportuno e inquietante efecto sobre mí. Y eso no me gusta nada», pensó Emma.

—No. —Forzó una sonrisa que esperaba que no pareciera tan tensa como Swan se sentía— Solo ha sido un pequeño calambre por haber estado mucho tiempo agachada. —Observando el montón de objetos que estaban cuidadosamente alineados sobre la manta, añadió—: ¿Algo interesante en su caja?

—Todo lo que hay aquí es interesante. De hecho es fascinante. Pero no hay nada que se parezca ni remotamente a lo que estamos buscando. —Levantó las manos formando un arco que abarcaba todos los objetos que había a su alrededor—. Esto es realmente asombroso. Parece increíble que haya encontrado usted todas estas cosas. Es impresionante pensar que en otro tiempo estos objetos pertenecieron a personas que vivieron hace siglos. Debió de sentirse usted llena de asombro cada vez que descubría uno de estos objetos.

—Sí. Llena de asombro. Eso lo describe perfectamente.

— ¿Extrajo realmente con sus manos todos estos objetos del suelo?

—Algunos de ellos sí. Otros los compré con mi dinero. Otros los adquirí con fondos del museo. Y aún hay otros que los cambié por mercancías inglesas.

—Fascinante —murmuró la morena. Se agachó de nuevo y recogió un cuenco pequeño—. ¿Quién podría desprenderse de un objeto tan hermoso?

—Alguien hambriento. Alguien que tal vez lo hubiera robado. Alguien desesperado. —El perverso demonio que había dentro de Emma le hizo avanzar hacia Mills, como si quisiera desafiar a su cuerpo y a su mente a no reaccionar ante ella, como si necesitara una prueba de que lo que le había pasado hacía solo cinco minutos no era más que una enajenación pasajera. Se paró en seco cuando ya solo les separaban unos pocos pasos—. Las situaciones desesperadas suelen forzar a las personas a actuar como no lo harían en cualquier otra situación.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Regina. Algo oscuro y lleno de dolor. Ella parpadeó y la angustia pareció desaparecer de sus ojos; y si no hubiera sido un brillo tan vivido y contundente, podría haber llegado a pensar que lo había imaginado.

—Estoy segura de que tiene razón —-dijo ella en voz baja. Se quedó mirando el cuenco que aún sostenía en la mano y pasó la punta de un dedo por el satinado interior—. Nunca antes había visto nada como esto. Parece hecho de piedras pulidas. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Madreperla. Creo que esa pieza debe de datar aproximadamente del siglo dieciséis, y seguramente pertenecía a una mujer noble.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—La madreperla se extrae del interior de la concha de un molusco, y está asociada al agua y a la luna, lo que la hace por naturaleza muy femenina. Aunque no son tan valiosas como las perlas, las madreperlas son igualmente muy caras, y solo pertenecían a personas con cierto nivel de riqueza.

El dedo de Regina seguía moviéndose lentamente por el interior del cuenco, un movimiento hipnótico que captó la atención de Swan de una manera que deshizo cualquier esperanza de que su cuerpo no volviera a reaccionar ante ella.

—Hay algo tan hermoso, tan mágico en las perlas —dijo la morena con una voz suave, como en trance— Me recuerdo a mí misma cuando era niña observando un cuadro de una mujer con largos collares de brillantes perlas que le rodeaban el negro cabello. Pensaba que seguramente era una de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera existido jamás. En el retrato, ella sonreía, y yo sabía que la razón por la que estaba feliz era porque llevaba esas perlas. —Una sonrisa melancólica rozó sus labios— Me dije que algún día yo llevaría perlas como esas en el cabello.

Inmediatamente Emma se la imaginó con un collar de gemas blanquecinas rodeando sus negros bucles.

— ¿Y las tiene?

Regina alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. La rubia casi pudo ver la cortina cayendo sobre la vislumbre del pasado que ella había tenido, mientras los recuerdos se perseguían unos a otros ante sus ojos.

—No. Ni tampoco espero tenerlas ya. No era más que un deseo infantil.

—Mi madre tiene montones de perlas —dijo Emma— En otro tiempo se pensaba que eran las lágrimas de los dioses. Simbolizan la inocencia; son talismanes para los inocentes y se dice que mantienen a los niños a salvo.

— ¿No sería entonces maravilloso que cada niño pudiera tener una? Para mantenerse a salvo.

—Sí, realmente lo sería.

Algo en el tono de voz de ella despertó su inquisitiva naturaleza, y se preguntó si estaría hablando de algún niño en concreto.

— ¿Sabía usted que los griegos y los romanos creían que las perlas nacían en las ostras cuando una gota de rocío o de lluvia penetraba en la concha? —dijo Swan intentando reconducir la conversación para no quedarse mirándola boquiabierta.

Pero en el momento en que esa pregunta cruzaba sus labios deseó haberse tragado sus palabras. Seguramente la mirada de ella reflejaría el aburrimiento que le provocaba ese tema. La rubia había pasado mucho tiempo alejada de la alta sociedad, pero aún recordaba perfectamente que ese tipo de relatos del saber histórico no eran muy populares entre los círculos de damas. Pero, muy al contrario, los ojos marrones se iluminaron con inconfundible interés.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, aunque los chinos antiguos tenían una teoría mucho más curiosa. Creían que las perlas se concebían en el cerebro de los dragones. Se trataba de unas gemas muy raras, que los dragones guardaban entre sus dientes. La única manera de conseguir una perla era matando al dragón.

—Estoy segura de que el dragón tendría algo que decir al respecto.

Al mirarla y ver que sus ojos brillaban divertidos, Emma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Ahora, realmente, con esas manchas de polvo en el cabello, no parecía la aristocrática arpía que había pensado que era. De hecho, no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió una camaradería tan cómoda, al menos no con una típica mujer inglesa. Cuando era una muchacha, siempre se había sentido incómoda y torpe en presencia de las mujeres aristocráticas, como si se le hubiera comido la lengua el gato. Incluso cuando ya era una mujer joven, antes de marcharse de Inglaterra, siempre había carecido de la tranquila sofisticación de la que hacían gala la mayoría de sus contemporáneas. Afortunadamente, se había desecho de su incomodidad y de su vergüenza conforme había ido madurando lejos de su país, al haberse visto expuesta a otras culturas.

Su mirada se entretuvo en el rostro de la morena, ligeramente sonrojado, sin duda a causa del calor que hacía en aquel almacén. Un poco de polvo se había depositado en su mejilla, y sin pensarlo, Swan se acercó para limpiárselo.

En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la lisa mejilla morena se dio cuenta de su error. La piel de Millls era como de terciopelo color canela. Tan increíblemente suave. Y su mano parecía áspera al lado de aquel cutis, como si allí estuviera fuera lugar. Lo cual por supuesto era así.

Sintiéndose como una completa idiota, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la manera como Regina no se había inmutado —excepto por la forma en que le miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos— Emma bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—Había una mancha de polvo en su cara.

Mills parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, con un vivo color tiñendo sus mejillas y hechizando a Emma aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Por todos los demonios, aquella... fuera lo que fuese... atracción, tensión, se le diera el nombre que se le diera, no era una enajenación mental. Y fuera lo que fuese lo que había encendido la chispa de esa atracción, la rubia estaba dispuesta a mandarla al demonio.

La ojimarron dejó escapar una leve risa y se echó también varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Es muy cierto. Y sabe el cielo que no me apetece ir por ahí con la cara sucia.

Emma buscó desesperadamente algo en su mente, algo que decir, lo que fuera, pero, maldita sea, lo único que se le ocurría era horriblemente inapropiado, incluso para ella. Hubiese querido preguntar: « ¿Puedo tocar de nuevo?». La calma que sentía hacía apenas unos momentos había vuelto a desaparecer. Con un solo suspiro aquella mujer le hacía volver a sentir toda la torpeza que ella creía ya superada. He ahí otra razón para tenerle antipatía. Pero no le tenía antipatía. ¿O sí?

El hecho de que todavía sintiera un hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos que acababan de rozar su cara no cuadraba bien con la teoría de tenerle antipatía.

Justo en el momento en que el pesado silencio empezaba a hacérsele opresivo, el sonido de un portazo le sobresaltó y le sacó del estupor que le había provocado miss Mills.

— ¿Está usted ahí, Emma Swan? —gritó una voz profunda.

Emma dejó escapar un débil suspiro de alivio por la interrupción, pero enseguida frunció el ceño.

—Ahí parece que llega lord Hedington. —Alzando la voz, contestó—: Sí, aquí estoy. En la parte de atrás.

—Puede que traiga noticias de lady Lucas —dijo la morena sin haber perdido su tono de voz esperanzado.

—Sí, lady Ruby. —«Tu prometida. La mujer que debería estar ocupando tus pensamientos», se dijo Emma.

Miss Mills apretó los labios e, inclinándose, se sacudió el polvo de la falda en un intento por estar más presentable. Esperaba que lord Hedington trajera buenas noticias al respecto de lady Lucas, pero a pesar de lo que le recomendaba su razón, agradeció a las estrellas que hubiera llegado en ese momento de forma tan precipitada.

Lady Emma tenía sobre ella un extraño e inesperado efecto. El casi inocente roce de aquellos dedos sobre su mejilla le había hecho sentir como sí se le hubiera prendido fuego a la falda. Seguramente no había sido más que el resultado de haber estado a solas con ella durante tanto tiempo. Sí, eso explicaba por qué, incluso aunque su atención estaba centrada en catalogar los objetos, ella había estado todo el tiempo intensamente consciente de su presencia. De cada uno de sus movimientos. De los sonidos de sus movimientos al abrir las cajas. Del ocasional cruce de una mirada.

Se suponía que debería haber estado hablando con ella de la etiqueta, pero entre su fascinación por las antigüedades y su preocupación por su presencia, cualquier pensamiento sobre los modales había desaparecido de su mente.

Sus miradas se habían cruzado cuatro veces. Y cuatro veces había sentido como si cada partícula de aire hubiera desaparecido de la habitación. Cuatro veces Emma había sonreído a su manera torcida, esa manera que producía un hoyuelo en sus mejillas. Y cuatro veces ella se había dicho que no pasaba nada.

Pero las cuatro veces se había mentido. Sí que pasaba algo. Esa mujer rubia encendía en ella sentimientos y deseos que la confundían y asustaban. Y a ella no le gustaba sentirse confundida o asustada.

No podía pasar por alto sus obvias carencias en cuanto a los modales y su franca naturaleza, pero incluso cuando solo estaban hablando de trabajo, demostraba ser —y así se lo parecía a Mills— inteligente, divertida e inquietantemente atractiva.

Y eso estaba muy mal.

—Al fin le encuentro —dijo el duque al dar la vuelta a la esquina, con un entrecejo fruncido que arrugaba todo su rostro—. Yo... —Se sobresaltó al ver a la morena, y al momento, quitándose el socarrón monóculo, dijo mirándola—: ¡Usted aquí!

—Miss Mills me está ayudando a encontrar el pedazo de piedra que falta de la tablilla, su Excelencia —dijo Swan—. ¿Trae usted alguna novedad?

La mandíbula del duque subía y bajaba mientras miraba alternativamente a cada una.

—Sí, tengo noticias. —Se paró al lado de Regina y la señaló con un dedo acusador—. Todo esto es culpa suya.

Antes de que la morena pudiera decir una palabra, Lady Swan se colocó entre ella y el airado duque:

—Acaso quiera usted explicarse —dijo Lady Emma en un tono de voz suave que no ocultaba el acero que había debajo. Mills se movió hacia un lado y se quedó junto a Swan.

Lord Hedington, con su enrojecida cara perruna, parecía una tetera a punto de vomitar un chorro de vapor.

—Y también le maldigo a usted, Lady Emma Swan —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de brocado y sacó de él un trozo de papel de vitela doblado—. Hace una hora que me llegó esta nota de mi hija... la nueva baronesa de Weycroft. Para asegurarse de que no se vería obligada a casarse con usted, se casó ayer con Lady Dorothy Gale de Weycroft con una licencia especial.

Las palabras del duque hicieron eco en el silencioso almacén. A Regina le pareció que se le iba a parar el corazón, aunque sabía que su pulso seguía palpitando, porque podía sentirlo golpeando, no, aporreando, en sus oídos. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Lady Emma estaba completamente inmóvil.

—Parece ser que esa idea se le ocurrió después de conversar con usted en la galería —dijo furioso el duque— Parece ser que desde hacía años estaba interesada en la baronesa, pero como sabía que su obligación era casarse de acuerdo con mis deseos, aceptó unirse a usted. —Sus ojos se clavaron en Regina, la cual casi se quedó helada ante aquella gélida mirada— Una boda que usted había preparado. Una boda que me había asegurado que sería beneficiosa para mí familia y para mi hija.

El duque dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia Emma.

—Según lo que dice en su carta, cuando por fin se encontró con usted, se dio cuenta de que no podía comprometerse, y eso la hizo comprender lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia Gale. Lo que usted le contó sobre maldiciones, caídas y dolores de cabeza la asustó, convenciéndola de que si se casaba con usted moriría. Pero, por supuesto, también sabía que yo no iba a estar de acuerdo en deshacer el compromiso.

La mañana siguiente al encuentro con usted, escribió a Dorothy de Weycroft contándoselo todo. Aparentemente, Gale también estaba enamorada de Ruby desde hacía tiempo. Intentando evitar que sufriera algún daño si se casaba con usted, consiguió una licencia especial. Ayer fue a recogerla a casa. Ahora están casadas y van de camino al continente para realizar un largo viaje de luna de miel.

El airado duque volvió a fijar de nuevo su atención en Mills, y la examinó con una mirada que rezumaba desprecio.

—El escándalo que irá unido a este asunto dejará una negra mancha en mi familia, y yo la hago a usted personalmente responsable de ello, miss Mills. Será una cuestión personal intentar evitar que nunca más pueda utilizar sus trucos de casamentera con nadie —Se dio la vuelta hacia Emma — Y por lo que a usted respecta, la única luz en este caso es que mi hija no haya llegado a casarse con una imbécil como usted, que aparte no hubiera podido consumar el matrimonio. Porque aparte de imbécil, frígida.

Mills no pudo reprimir un grito apagado al oír los exabruptos del duque. Miró de reojo a Lady Emma. Sus labios estaban apretados y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula.

Emma dio un paso al frente con cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensos por la situación.

—Puede usted decir de mí lo que guste, pero debería recordar que esta Miss Mills presente. Está usted a punto de cruzar una línea que, se lo aseguro, se arrepentirá de haber cruzado. —Su voz era poco más que un murmullo, pero no había duda de la amenaza que emanaba de ella.

— ¿Me está usted retando? —preguntó el duque, rebajando la fanfarronería de su tono de voz con un rápido paso atrás.

—Solo le estoy advirtiendo de que mi paciencia con usted está llegando a su límite. Ahora, salvo que haya algo más de lady Lucas que quiera decirme, creo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda—: La salida es por allí.

Regalándoles a ambas una última mirada feroz a través de su socarrón monóculo, el duque giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí a toda prisa. El sonido de sus botas golpeando contra el suelo de madera se fue desvaneciendo, luego se oyó un portazo y el almacén volvió a quedar en silencio.

Regina se obligó a respirar profunda y lentamente para intentar calmarse. Un medio sollozo, medio risa, empezó a ascender por su garganta, y tuvo que apretarse los labios con las manos para contenerlo. Por Dios, no podía haber imaginado que la situación podría ser aún peor, pero ahora que lady Ruby se había casado, la situación era en realidad aún muchísimo peor. Era, de hecho, un completo y absoluto desastre.

Lady Emma estaba de pie delante de ella. Sus ojos verdemar hervían de enfado tras las gafas, aunque no ocultaban su preocupación. Se acercó a ella y la agarró amablemente por los hombros.

—Lamento mucho que se haya visto expuesta a tan inexcusable rudeza y a tan groseras insinuaciones. ¿Está usted bien?

La morena simplemente se quedó mirándole fijamente durante varios segundos. Estaba claro que Emma pensaba que Mills estaba alterada a causa de los comentarios acerca de... referente a "hacer esto y aquello" de Lady Emma. Mal podía imaginar Lady Swan que, gracias a su pasado, pocas cosas podían sorprender a Mills. Y la ojimarron no podía imaginarse que alguien, a poco que mirara a Lady Swan, pudiera dudar de su capacidad.

Apartándose las manos de la boca, tragó saliva intentando recuperar la voz:

—Estoy bien.

—Bueno, pues yo no. Tendré que colocarme a mí misma en la categoría de «muy molesta». —Su mirada vagó por el rostro moreno y sus manos le apretaron los hombros—. ¿No irá usted a desmayarse de nuevo, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Regina dio un paso atrás y las manos de Emma se deslizaron por sus brazos. La impronta cálida de las palmas de sus manos se filtraba por la tela del vestido, produciéndole un suave hormigueo— Y usted debería colocarme a mí en la categoría de «mujeres que no sucumben a los vahídos».

—Resulta que yo sé que no es así exactamente —dijo ella levantando una ceja.

—El episodio de St. Paul fue una excepción, se lo aseguro – dijo la morena.

—Me alegro de oírlo —contestó la rubia, aunque no parecía completamente segura de lo que decía.

—Salió usted en mi defensa de una manera muy valerosa, se lo agradezco.

—Estoy segura de que eso no quiere decir que le haya sorprendido.

De hecho estaba sorprendida —en realidad, aturdida—, aunque no había pretendido sonar como si lo estuviera. Pero tendría que reflexionar al respecto más tarde. En ese momento tenía otros graves problemas de los que preocuparse.

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, Regina empezó a caminar de un lado para otro delante de Emma.

—Desgraciadamente, con las noticias del duque, debemos recatalogar nuestra situación de «mala» a «francamente desastrosa». Usted ha perdido a su novia, haciendo que nuestros planes para casarle el día 22 se hayan esfumado; y mi reputación como casamentera está por los suelos. Y teniendo en cuenta los problemas de salud de su madre, nos queda muy poco tiempo. Debe de haber alguna manera de darle la vuelta a esta situación, pero ¿cómo?

—Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia. Incluso si tenemos éxito y encontramos el pedazo de piedra desaparecido, sin novia mi matrimonio está fuera de cuestión. —Se le escapó una risa amarga— Con este maleficio pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, la poco halagüeña historia en los periódicos y los rumores que lord Hedington hará circular al respecto de mi capacidad para... cumplir con mis obligaciones matrimoniales, parece ser que la respuesta a la pregunta planteada en el Times de hoy es: «Sí, la vizcondesa maldita es la persona más incasable de toda Inglaterra».

«Incasable.» Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Regina. Maldita sea, tenía que haber una manera de... Ella se movió hasta quedar frente a la rubia.

—Incasable —repitió ella pronunciando aquella palabra lentamente, en franca oposición con los pensamientos que se sucedían a toda velocidad por su mente—. Sí, alguien debería nombrarle la Mujer más Incasable de Inglaterra.

—Un título de un dudoso honor —dijo ella inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de mofa—. Y una vez más me sorprende que sus palabras suenen tan... entusiastas. ¿Acaso le importaría compartir conmigo sus pensamientos? Miss Mills.

—En realidad estaba pensando que podría demostrar usted algún momento de genialidad, señorita.

Emma caminó hacia Regina, sin apartar ni un momento su mirada de los ojos de ella, y se detuvo cuando solo los separaban un par de pasos. La morena notó que su espalda se tensaba, y se obligó a mantenerse en su sitio, aunque por dentro algo le decía que debería retroceder.

— ¿Un momento de genialidad? En claro contraste con todos mis otros momentos, supongo. Un cumplido muy amable, aunque su tono aturdido cuando pronunció esas palabras le han quitado algo de brillo. Una idea genial que se me puede ocurrir, aunque solo sea por un momento, podría ser que me temo que no entiendo qué puedo haber dicho para inspirarle esa idea.

—Supongo que estará usted de acuerdo con que la boda de lady Ruby con lady Dorothy de Weycroft nos coloca a ambas en una situación incómoda. —Emma asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó—: Así pues, si es usted la Mujer más Incasable de Inglaterra, y parece bastante claro que así es, la casamentera que sea capaz de casarle conseguiría un éxito increíble. Y si yo fuera capaz de conseguirlo, usted ganaría una esposa y mi reputación se vería restaurada con ello.

—Está claro que mi momento de genialidad sigue dependiendo solo de mí, ya que estoy siguiendo el desarrollo de sus pensamientos y me parece que lo que describe es un buen plan. Sin embargo, a menos que sea capaz de acabar con el maleficio no podré casarme.

—Eso es algo que una mujer tan genial como usted sin duda será capaz de conseguir.

—Si somos capaces de encontrar la parte que falta de la «Piedra de lágrimas». Y suponiendo que tuviéramos éxito, ¿con quién tiene en mente que podría casarme?

Mills arqueó las cejas, y empezó una vez más a andar de aquí para allá.

—Hum. Sí, eso es un problema. Pero estoy convencida de que en todo Londres habrá alguna mujer que no sea supersticiosa y esté deseando ser cortejada por una hechizada vizcondesa a la que persiguen los rumores acerca de su cuestionable capacidad en la intimidad, y que seguramente le llenará la casa de reliquias antiguas.

—Le ruego que lo deje antes de que todas esas palabras de cumplido se me suban a la cabeza.

Regina ignoró su comentario jocoso y siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

—Aunque, por supuesto, para asegurar que mi reputación se verá restaurada, debo encontrarle a usted la mujer perfecta. Y no vale cualquier mujer que esté dispuesta a hacer eso.

—Bueno, me alegro de oírlo.

—Pero ¿quién? —La morena seguía andando y dando vueltas a esa idea en su mente, pero de repente se paró y chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡La mujer perfecta para la Vizcondesa más Incasable de Inglaterra es la Mujer más Incasable de Greybourne!

—Ah, sí. Eso suena maravillosamente.

Regina ignoró una vez más su comentario.

—Ya puedo ver las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos: «La Vizcondesa más Incasable de Inglaterra se casa con la Mujer más Incansable de Greybourne, y elogiamos a Regina Mills, la aclamada Casamentera de Mayfair por haberlas unido». —Frunció los labios y se golpeó el mentón con un dedo—. Pero ¿quién es la Mujer más Incansable de Greybourne?

Emma tragó saliva y dijo:

—En realidad, creo que yo lo sé.

Swan se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la morena con entusiasmo:

—Excelente. ¿Quién es? – dijo Mills.

—Usted, miss Mills. Cuando la alta sociedad lea la edición de mañana del Times, usted será al igual que yo, la mujer más Incasable de Inglaterra.

Emma se dio cuenta de que el color desaparecía de las mejillas de la morena mientras sus palabras quedaban suspendidas en el aire como una niebla. Sus ojos, que unos segundos antes danzaban de excitación, ahora parecían fragmentos de cristales marron. Sus labios se curvaron formando lo que Emma suponía que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero lo que dejó entrever fue más una mueca que demostraba que inexplicablemente le había tocado el orgullo.

—Es usted muy divertida, señorita. Pero difícilmente puedo considerarme incasable, puesto que, en tanto que no deseo casarme, nunca me he considerado una persona casable.

Su tono de voz era claro, pero sonaba forzado. ¿Y qué era eso que parecían destellos en sus ojos? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? Su curiosidad por Regina se vio aumentada. ¿Por qué no iba a querer casarse? Ah, probablemente ningún hombre o mujer había querido quedarse con una mujer tan autoritaria. Pero en el momento en que se le ocurrió esta idea la rechazó. Seguramente habría un hombre o mujer, en alguna parte, que no encontraría sus maneras dictatoriales completamente desagradables. Y, como estaba empezando a darse cuenta, ella no era siempre una persona autoritaria.

¿Acaso le habría ofrecido el corazón a alguien que no le había correspondido? ¿O era posible que, incluso ahora, amara a un hombre o mujer que no quería, o bien no podía, casarse con ella?

Ese pensamiento le dejó una desagradable sensación que se parecía sospechosamente a los celos.

—Yo pensaba que la mayoría de las mujeres no quieren otra cosa más que casarse.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres, Lady Swan.

No, no era como la mayoría de las mujeres; y eso era algo que hacía que aumentase aún más la creciente curiosidad que sentía por la morena.

—Además, una mujer como yo no está hecha para una mujer como usted —dijo Mills con un tono seco mientras alzaba la barbilla.

— ¿Una mujer como usted? ¿Y eso qué significa, exactamente?

El color volvió a sus pálidas mejillas.

—Me refiero a una mujer sin nobleza. Usted es una vizcondesa, la heredera de un condado. Debe usted casarse con una mujer de su misma clase social.

La rubia la miró fijamente a los ojos, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos, puesto que aunque su explicación era de sentido común, sospechaba que ella había tenido mucho cuidado en ocultar algo, que esas palabras revelaban algo más que ella no había querido dar a entender. «Una mujer como yo...»

—Sí, supongo que tiene usted razón. Pero hasta que no esté libre del maleficio, sin mencionar esos desafortunados rumores, no puedo imaginarme que ninguna mujer tenga ganas de casarse conmigo.

—Usted puede hacer que los rumores desaparezcan fácilmente, señorita. Sencillamente, búsquese una amante y asegúrese de que se le vea con ella. En la ópera, en el teatro.

Por supuesto, ese era un consejo excelente. Tener una amante, combinado con una pizca de oportuna carencia de discreción —algo nada difícil, habida cuenta su ya manchada reputación—, podría acallar cualquier duda que hubiera al respecto de su capacidad de cumplir. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella lo hubiera sugerido de una forma tan tranquila, de un modo tan desapasionado, unido al hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna intención de buscarse una amante, le había sorprendido. ¿Por qué no le parecía atractiva esa idea? Había mantenido el celibato durante meses. Quizá había algo en ella que no funcionaba bien.

Pero una sola mirada a miss Mills le calentaba la sangre de una manera que ella reconocía perfectamente. No, no había nada en ella que no funcionara bien —aparte de ese inexplicable deseo por la mujer equivocada.

—Tendré en cuenta su consejo de buscar una amante —dijo la rubia fríamente—. Pero esto todavía nos deja con el problema del maleficio y de encontrar a esa otra mujer «incasable» de la que usted hablaba.

Ella arrugó los labios y arqueó las cejas.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que centrarnos en una mujer «incasable» puede que no sea una buena idea. Podemos lograr el mismo resultado de casarle y restituir mi reputación encontrando una mujer perfectamente casable. Además, creo que lo más inteligente sería pensar en una mujer joven apropiada, en alguien más o menos como lady Lucas.

—Más o menos como la bella y la bestia —murmuró Emma.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrarle una esposa que sea hermosa, señorita —remarcó Mills.

Swan se le quedó mirando durante un momento, y luego dijo con delicadeza.

—Quiero decir que yo soy la bestia, miss Mills.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco, aunque aquella reacción seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la idea de que ella la considerara una bestia. Sino más bien con que la consideraba atractiva, tanto como Emma la consideraba a ella cada vez más interesante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto. Pero naturalmente yo debo concentrar mis esfuerzos en encontrar a una mujer que le parezca atractiva. De hecho...

Su voz se apagó, y asintiendo con la cabeza empezó a caminar por la habitación. Emma la siguió con la vista, mirando alternativamente sus labios apretados y sus cejas arqueadas. Cada vez que pasaba junto a ella, saboreaba el delicioso aroma de su perfume, una fragancia que le hacía empezar a salivar. Y esos labios apretados... Aspiró su profundo y delicado aroma. Esos labios parecían ofrecérsele para que los besara, una oferta que Emma no podría rechazar.

De repente ella se paró delante de la rubia, ahora con la frente completamente lisa.

—Creo que tengo un plan, señorita.

—Le ruego que no me tenga en suspenso, miss Mills.

—Dejando aparte el hecho de que este maleficio le haga ser (al menos temporalmente) una mujer incasable, creo que esto también puede provocar una gran dosis de interés por su persona. Tenemos que hacer que eso sea una ventaja para nosotros. Con todos los rumores que están corriendo de boca en boca, deberíamos poner algo de nuestra parte en la situación. Tenemos que hacer saber que el acabar con ese maleficio no es más que una cuestión de tiempo, y, entretanto, ofreceremos una velada privada (por ejemplo una cena de gala) en la que yo le encontraré a la mujer adecuada. Por mucho que esté hechizada, ante la inminente promesa de romper el maleficio, las madres con hijas en edad de casarse no querrán dejar escapar la herencia de un condado de las manos de sus hijas.

—Y si no puedo...

Acercándose a Emma, la ojimarron le puso dos dedos sobre los labios interrumpiendo sus palabras, y su respiración. Luego, meneando la cabeza, murmuró:

—No lo diga. Podrá. Tiene que poder. Por su bien, y para mantener la promesa que le ha hecho a su madre antes de que su salud empeore, y por el bien de mi sustento y mi reputación.

Swan quería decirle que, en realidad, era muy posible que no encontrara jamás el pedazo de piedra desaparecido y que no fuera capaz de romper el maleficio, y, por lo tanto, que nunca pudiera casarse. Pero para eso habría tenido que moverse, algo que en ese momento estaba más allá de sus fuerzas. Si se movía, los dedos de ella se separarían de sus labios, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sucediera. El roce de aquellos dedos contra sus labios la había paralizado y a la vez había encendido un fuego dentro de ella.

No estaba segura de cómo se reflejaba lo que sentía en su rostro, porque los ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos y sus labios formaban una «O» de sorpresa. Regina separó los dedos de sus labios como si algo le hubiera picado, y enseguida retrocedió dos pasos apresuradamente.

—Le suplico que me perdone, señorita.

Sus labios se estremecían aún por el tacto de los dedos de la morena, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no deslizar su lengua por los labios y pasarla por el lugar exacto que ella acababa de tocar. Emma movió una mano en un gesto desenfadado, solo para descubrir que su mano estaba temblando.

—No tiene por qué disculparse —dijo Swan con ligereza— Algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas.

«Como que te encuentro fascinante. Intrigante. Que me encanta la manera como piensas y planteas tus ideas: de forma clara y concisa, yendo directa al grano. Que tienes sobre mí un efecto que me parece demasiado perturbador. Y que me gustaría saber mucho más sobre ti», pensó la rubia.

No, era mucho mejor que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Carraspeó y siguió hablando.

—Creo que su plan suena muy bien. Pero como no sé absolutamente nada de veladas sociales, creo que sería inteligente que le pidiéramos ayuda a mi hermana Bella. Está previsto que llegue a Londres esta misma tarde.

—Una excelente idea, señorita. Una invitación de lady Bella sería sin duda mucho mejor vista que una invitación realizada por mí. ¿Cree que le apetecerá hacer de anfitriona?

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que estará dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarnos. Le enviaré una nota para invitarla a cenar esta noche y discutiremos los detalles... sí está usted libre para unirse a nosotras.

Sacando el reloj del bolsillo, Emma miró la hora.

—Como se está haciendo tarde y debo enviar la invitación a Bella, y también hablar con mi madre para explicarle cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, le sugiero que acabemos con nuestras respectivas cajas y luego nos marchemos.

La ojimarron asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su zona de trabajo. Swan se obligó a hacer lo mismo. Pero, incapaz de controlarse, se dio media vuelta y, de espaldas a ella, se frotó el labio con el dedo índice, justo en el lugar donde Regina le había tocado.

Regina iba a ir a su casa. Esa misma noche. Solo de pensarlo el corazón le latía de una manera que realmente no era la más apropiada. A pesar de ello, no ignoraba lo que le estaba pasando. La pregunta era: ¿qué estaba dispuesta a hacer al respecto?

Robin cerró la puerta de la casa de miss Mills con más fuerza de lo que había pretendido. Murmurando amenazas entre dientes, cruzó el vestíbulo y dejó caer la misiva que acaba de recoger en la bandeja de plata que había sobre la mesa de caoba, al lado de la otra docena de mensajes que ya habían llegado.

— ¿Ha llegado otra más? —preguntó Marian en voz baja a su espalda.

Él se quedó helado y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que se cruzaban en la misma habitación. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Él no era más que un muchacho de dieciocho años cuando miss Mills había invitado a una derrotada y embarazada Marian a que se uniera a su familia, rescatándola a ella de la misma manera que había hecho con él años atrás. Pero ahora no era un muchacho, y además sus sentimientos hacia Marian no eran nada fraternales.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta lentamente, intentando que su movimiento pareciera tranquilo. Desgraciadamente, en su intento por parecer menos torpe, estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies. Se tambaleó hacia delante, y Marian lo agarró por los hombros para que no cayera, a la vez que él se sujetaba en los brazos de ella para no darse de narices contra el suelo.

En cuanto recobró el equilibrio, todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. La calidez de las manos de ella había dejado una impronta en sus hombros que descendía hasta llegarle a los pies. Sentía sus esbeltos brazos entre sus manos. Si la atraía hacia sí, la parte superior de su cabeza quedaría recogida bajo su barbilla.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarle, con sus enormes ojos llenos de preocupación. Solo preocupación. Pero ni un destello de ninguna de las emociones que se agitaban en él. Ni la más mínima indicación de que ella sintiera algo más por él de lo que siempre había sentido: respeto, cariño y amistad.

Malditos sean los infiernos tres veces, habría deseado que eso fuera también lo único que el sentía por ella. Pero, de alguna manera, sus sentimientos de respeto, cariño y amistad se habían ido convirtiendo en algo más. Algo que le hacía sentirse torpe y sin palabras en su presencia. Algo que le hacía sentirse dolorosamente consciente de ella cada uno de los minutos del día, que hacía que su corazón se desbocara al sonido de su voz, que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos siempre que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Un sentimiento que le hacía pasar las noches en vela, sin descanso, sufriendo en su solitaria cama. Por ella.

La idea de que ella pudiera imaginar o darse cuenta de cómo se sentía le provocó un nudo en el estómago. No se iba a reír de él —era demasiado amable para eso—, pero la idea de ver la compasión en sus ojos, o de que sintiera pena por él y por sus desesperados sentimientos... eso no podría soportarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

Apretando los dientes, Robin lentamente relajó las manos.

—Bien —contestó con un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía. Dio un torpe paso atrás, teniendo cuidado de mantener el cuerpo en equilibrio sobre su pierna sana, y luego se colocó bien la chaqueta tirando de los hombros.

—Me parece que ya sabemos lo que son esas notas. Más cancelaciones —dijo ella mirando la pila de cartas sobre la bandeja.

Él no confiaba en su propia voz, por lo que tan solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Pobre Regina —dijo Marian—, Ha trabajado tan duro, no se merece que la desprecien ahora de esta manera. —Sus ojos se entornaron y sus labios se apretaron formando una delgada línea—. Pero así es la gente. Te utilizan, y luego te tiran como si fueras un trasto viejo. Nosotros dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, Robin?

—Sí. Pero no toda la gente es así, Marian. —Él saboreó el sonido de ese nombre en su lengua— Miss Regina no es así, y nosotros dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

—Si todo el mundo fuera como ella —replicó Marian relajando un poco su enfadada expresión.

—Es absurdo desear que todos sean buenos —dijo él en voz baja.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, retorciéndose las manos.

—Sí. Pero a veces no puedo evitar desear cosas imposibles.

Su voz tranquila le encogió el corazón, y no pudiendo reprimirse, colocó amablemente los dedos bajo su barbilla para hacerle levantar la cara. Aguantó la respiración, esperando que ella retrocediera, pero para su sorpresa ella no se movió del sitio. Su piel parecía como... no lo sabía definir. Como la cosa más suave que jamás hubiera acariciado. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y su corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza que pensaba que ella podría oírlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Marian?

Durante un largo momento ella no dijo nada, y él simplemente se quedó quieto, absorbiendo el calor de su piel a través de las yemas de los dedos, y la luz de su mirada, tan insondable y llena de sombras por las heridas y los sufrimientos del pasado. El deseo de hacer que todos sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad, de destruir a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que pudiera pretender volver a herirla, vibraba dentro de él. Su mirada se entretuvo en el rostro de ella, deteniéndose en la leve cicatriz que partía en dos su ceja izquierda, y en la ligera protuberancia del puente de su nariz. El recuerdo de ella, golpeada y magullada, centelleó en su memoria.

«Nunca más.» Nunca más permitiría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Estar a su lado sin jamás poder tocarla, o amarla, era una especie de tortura para él, pero así era como tenía que ser. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle.

E incluso si, aunque fuera imposible, su destrozada pierna y sus limitaciones físicas no tuvieran importancia, sus palabras, aquellas palabras fervorosas que le había oído pronunciar hablando con miss Regina, cuando ella llegó allí por primera vez, le habían obsesionado haciéndole entender que no había futuro para él. «Nunca más volveré a dejar que me toque hombre alguno», había dejado escapar ella entre sus hinchados y amoratados labios. «Nunca más. Antes me mataría, o lo mataría a él.»

Había tardado mucho tiempo en confiar en él, pero había acabado haciéndolo —al menos de la misma manera en que confiaba en cualquier otro. Y él no iba a hacer nada para poner eso en peligro. Nunca. Y si eso era todo lo que podía obtener de ella, que así fuera. Pero, que Dios le perdonara, él deseaba mucho más.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseo? —Repitió ella en voz baja—. Todos mis deseos están puestos en Roland. Quiero que tenga una buena vida. Una vida segura. Quiero que nunca tenga que hacer... las cosas que yo he tenido que hacer.

Su voz era totalmente fría, al igual que sus ojos, y el corazón de Robin se encogió.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrá una buena vida, Marian. Tú y yo, y miss Regina lo vamos a ver.

El esbozo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dándole calor a sus ojos.

—Gracias, Robin. Eres un muchacho excelente. Y un amigo maravilloso.

Él hizo todo lo posible para no demostrar lo desilusionado que se sentía. Maldita sea, ya no era un muchacho. Era un hombre. Estaba a punto de cumplir veinte cuatro años. Estuvo tentado de recordárselo, pero ¿qué sentido tenía? Forzando una sonrisa, dijo:

—Muchas gracias. Es un honor ser tu amigo.

El sonido de un carruaje que se acercaba llamó su atención. Se acercó a la pequeña ventana que había al lado de la puerta de la calle y descorrió la cortina.

—Un carruaje elegante —comentó—. Se acaba de parar frente a la puerta. Debe de ser otro de los mensajes enviados por alguna elegante dama diciendo que...

Sus palabras se apagaron mientras un lacayo abría la puerta del carruaje y miss Mills descendía de él, seguida por una alta señorita rubia que llevaba gafas.

El ojiazul entornó los ojos cuando vio que la señorita acompañaba a miss Regina por el empedrado hacia la casa. Como el camino era estrecho, caminaban en fila, la rubia andando detrás de la morena. La mirada de la rubia se paseaba por la espalda de miss Regina, con especial interés en su trasero, de una manera que a Robin le hizo chirriar los dientes. Sin esperar a que hubieran acabado de subir los escalones, abrió la puerta de golpe.

—-¿Va todo bien, miss Regina? —preguntó mirando a aquella mujer rubia con mala cara.

—Todo está bien, Robin, gracias. —Tras subir los escalones que daban a la puerta, la ojimarron llevó a cabo las presentaciones.

Para sorpresa de Robin, Lady Emma le saludó con la mano extendida.

—Encantada de conocerle, Robin.

El ojiazul no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo, pero, sin dejar de mirarle con cara de pocos amigos, le estrechó la mano.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado a casa, Lady Swan, ¿está segura de que no desea tomar un refrigerio antes de regresar?

—No, gracias. De todos modos, mandaré a buscarla a última hora de la tarde. ¿Le parece que le envíe mi carruaje? ¿Digamos a las ocho?

—De acuerdo. —Mills inclinó la cabeza haciendo una formal reverencia—. Buenas tardes.

Lady Emma hizo una reverencia y volvió a su carruaje. Robin se quedó en el porche, mirando el carruaje hasta que se hubo perdido de vista. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, miss Regina estaba dándole el chal a Marian.

—Así que esa tipa es Lady Emma Swan —dijo Robin.

La ojimarron se dio la vuelta hacia la ruda voz del ojiazul, un tono que no estaba acostumbrada a oírle. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el momento de quitarse el gorro y frunció el entrecejo.

—Esa era Emma Swan, sí.

— ¿Y ha quedado usted con ella esta noche?

—Sí. Voy a reunirme con ella y con su hermana, y con una de sus colegas anticuarios, para cenar en casa de Lady Emma.

Las cejas del ojizul se arquearon todavía más.

—Yo en su lugar me andaría con cuidado con una tipa como esa, miss Regina. Creo que se ha fijado en usted.

Un calor ascendió a sus mejillas, y la morena deseó que ni Robin ni Marian se dieran cuenta de su reacción.

—Por amor del cielo, Robin, ¡qué es lo que estás diciendo! Por supuesto que no. Mi cometido es buscarle novia.

—Ya le había encontrado una. Pero a juzgar por cómo se la comía a usted con los ojos, creo que ya se ha olvidado de ella.

A duras penas pudo refrenarse para no echarse la mano al pecho, donde el corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. ¿Estaría Robin en lo cierto? ¿Lady Emma se la comía con los ojos? Algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su boca y ella apretó los labios. ¡Por el amor del cielo, debería sentirse ofendida! Que se la coman a una con los ojos es algo completamente grosero. Lo cierto es que no debería sentirse... halagada. Ni debería experimentar esa fiebre de cálido placer. No, por supuesto. Ella estaba ofendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «comerme con los ojos»?

—He visto cómo la miraba. Como si fuera usted una manzana y ella tuviera el antojo de darle una mordida.

Una nueva inesperada, inapropiada e inexplicable oleada de placer la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Eso es lo que le pasaba por no haber descansado lo suficiente. Se hizo el firme propósito de retirarse temprano esa noche y dormir hasta tarde la mañana siguiente.

Adoptando su expresión más remilgada, dijo:

—No estaba haciendo nada por el estilo. La expresión de sus ojos se puede malinterpretar fácilmente a causa de sus gruesas gafas. —Cuando vio que Robin parecía tener ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema, ella añadió:

—Tengo algunas noticias.

Explicó en pocas palabras a Robin y a Marian cómo iba su búsqueda del pedazo de piedra desaparecido, les habló de la repentina boda de lady Ruby y les contó su plan para encontrarle a Lady Emma una nueva novia.

—En la cena de esta noche deberemos discutir los planes para conseguirlo. —Con el rabillo del ojo vio el montón de cartas que había sobre la mesa. Puso la cara más valiente que tenía y, sonriendo a Robin y a Marian, añadió:

—Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien.

Pero pudo ver en sus expresiones de preocupación que no había conseguido convencerles.

¿Y cómo iba a pretender convencerles a ellos si ni siquiera podía convencerse a sí misma?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ufffff! Aquí otro capítulo jajaj Emma siempre se come a Regina con la mirada en la serie y que los productores no lo nieguen jajaja

Muchas gracias por los comentarios en verdad me hacen muy feliz, espero les haya gustado el capítulo babys


End file.
